My Five Daughters
by tea4tulips
Summary: Edward is a single father of five daughters living in New York. Bella is a southern girl who applies to be their new nanny. Perhaps she'll be able to help more than just the girls. AH. Daddyward. Fluff. Future lemons. HEA. Made Fab Five Fic of the Week on The Lemonade Stand 10/15-10/21/13.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N All things Twilight aren't mine. You know the drill. Mistakes are mine though. Sorry for them!**

* * *

**CH 1 EPOV**

My life revolves around women. Let me rephrase that. My life revolves around girls. My girls that is. Emily, Scarlett, Aubry, Olivia, and Molly are my five daughters. That's right. Five. Daughters.

I have scare tactics in place for when they become teenagers to ward off the boys. God, how I dread that day.

Their mother, Tanya, and I have been divorced for about three years now. We started the paperwork while she was still pregnant with Molly. We had been separated and just not doing well for almost a year before that.

One stupid night with my now ex-wife gave me the latest best thing in my life, Molly.

At first, we had split custody. After the first year of her non-existent visits I asked for full custody. I knew I made the right decision when she didn't even fight me on it.

Last I heard from her she was living in California and had remarried.

I can't tell you what went wrong. I still don't know. We grew apart I suppose, suddenly wanting different things in life.

As long as I have my girls, I'm perfect. Well, as perfect as a thirty-seven year old, divorced, single father of five daughters can be.

Emily Alice was our first. We named her after my brother, Emmett, and sister, Alice. She is my only brunette baby. I was thrilled that she had my initials, E.A.C. I remember Tanya was quick to point out that would only last until she married. That was a thought I didn't want to already be thinking about. She turns nine soon. Where do the years go?

The divorce was hardest on Emily. It doesn't seem to bother her so much now, but from time to time the lack of a mother in her life really leaves her upset.

Scarlett Claire was next. She looks so much like her mother in the face and with her long, blonde hair. She did get my green eyes though. She's already seven years old. Her middle name is my father's mother's name. I told my dad, Carlisle, that Claire was as close to his name that we could agree on. He was still beyond proud.

Aubry Elizabeth is six. Elizabeth is after my biological mother who died shortly after my birth. She loves all things pink and is really into ballet right now. She is my other green eyed girl with blonde hair.

My wild child Olivia Mae is five. My mother's name is Esme Olivia, so she is named after her. I don't think I've seen my mother cry so many tears before. Olivia is even more rowdy sometimes than her younger sister. She certainly makes me want a nap, but is always hell bent on not wanting one herself.

Molly is my last baby who is three. She has matching blonde hair and brown eyes like Olivia. Molly has a mess of curls though. My mother said her own hair was like that as a baby too. It is quite adorable on my munchkin until I have to brush the tangles out in the morning. She loves all things Princess and Tinkerbell. Really, if it comes on Disney Junior or is any type of animated movie- she loves it. She also loves kitties at the moment. I am not sure if I need to blame _The Aristocats _or what, but she is not getting a damn cat.

I am currently on the hunt for a new nanny for my girls. I had our former housekeeper, Mrs. Cope, helping me out for a while, but she just had a new set of grandbabies, twins, born in Colorado that she is off to help with.

The girls' last nanny didn't last a whole month. She paid me more attention than them. She was just awful. I'm determined to be more thorough this time.

The position is a lot of work, but I feel like I give ample reward with benefits and pay. I'm a writer, so I am home a lot. While I'm just in my office, I can't be stopped constantly by the girls. We have found this system works best for us.

Having a nanny, the girls are properly cared for and when I can spare a break I get to spend time with them. Also, when I'm done working I can spend quality time with them opposed to laundry, dishes, and making their dinner. The girls love it, I love it. It works for us.

Their previous nanny before the twit was not Mary Poppins, but she was great with them. My goal is to find the Mary Poppins candidate though. Is it sad that I know who that is? The girls have been watching it a lot lately under the circumstances. They even asked to write their own ad.

The girls get out of school in less than two weeks. I need to have someone by then. I've already conducted interviews by phone and lost most of my stack from that alone. I've asked three of them to come out for a second interview and to see the house.

I really prefer someone who can live in, but it won't be a deal breaker if she seems perfect.

I've given them all nicknames to help me remember them.

First, I have the "Giggler Jessica". Jessica seemed to giggle at everything. She had really good answers to my questions though and looked great on paper. I have a feeling she won't work out, but I wanted to give her a chance.

Next, I have the "Boston Talkin' Lauren". Her name is Lauren and she is from Boston. She talks _a lot_. Our interview ran long because she was a chatter box. She is the oldest of the three and has the most experience. I didn't get a chance to ask everything I wanted though. Hopefully, with a face to face interview it will be easier.

Lastly, I have the "Southern Bella". Our interview also ran long, but it was my fault. She has a soothing voice with a southern accent that I just loved. Her name is Isabella, so the nickname fit her perfectly. She also has a good sense of humor and had me laughing. I have high hope for our interview tomorrow. She has glowing recommendation letters and is the only candidate with a relevant degree. She got her B.A. in Education. Jessica had a degree, but it was in business.

I'm hoping to have a clear standout candidate that I can offer the position to by the following day. I want enough time for them to look over the salary, benefits, schedule, etc. That would give them time to move in still before school lets out if they accept.

Here's to hoping there's a Mary Poppins coming for my girls tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N If you follow Princess B, you likely already saw that I am in the middle of moving. Consider this a tease perhaps to my latest story. The next update should come in about 2-3 weeks depending on my packing skills. :) Hope you liked it! I'm excited for it.**

**Pictures at: tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/my-five-daughters-chapte r-photos*html**

**Replace all stars with periods. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2 BPOV**

I don't know why interviews always made me nervous, but they did. Being a nanny in New York City isn't the easiest job in the world, but I love it.

My last job was for an awful couple, but their two adorable girls had my heart. The mother became pregnant again and decided to quit her job. Since I was no longer needed, I found myself looking for a new position.

Finding a new nanny job is kind of like dating. It's a feeling. A family may sound perfect on paper, but you just have to click with them.

I'm a graduate of a prestigious nanny school and I also have a degree in Early Childhood Education. Most people in my world would refer to me as a governess, a nanny with a degree.

At 25, I've been doing this for 7 years. I got my degree as I held a full time nanny position. I love my job. I've only had one position that I quit from, but I just couldn't do it anymore. The horrible parents unfortunately outweighed everything else. It was that bad.

After that position, I vowed to never be a live-in nanny again. However, here I am considering it.

I'm about to head out to an interview that I am really hoping goes well. I've had my fair share of awesome phone interviews that turned horrible upon meeting the family though.

I usually can base my interview outfit on the client's address, but this will be my first one that's not in the city.

Mr. Cullen told me to take a taxi to his address and he would gladly pay upon my arrival. I already knew I wasn't letting him pay, but it was nice of him to offer.

While I enjoy driving, I know I wouldn't want an hour long commute each day, twice a day. If I took the job it would be either be a live-in or commute.

I don't know what I would do with my apartment lease either, but I'm trying not to jump ahead of myself.

I put on a simple strapless dress, white with a navy crisscross pattern. I add a cropped, short-sleeved cardigan that's also navy to cover my bare shoulders.

I'm trying to look appropriate for an interview without looking corporate. No one wants a stiff nanny.

I leave my long hair down, but add a couple bobby pins to keep it off my face. I have brown hair that hits the middle of my back. It's that unruly type that isn't quite straight, but isn't quite curly either. Needless to say it drives me insane. Thank God for leave-in conditioner.

For makeup I simply use some mascara and lip gloss. Once I throw on my nude pumps, I'm set.

I grab my "nanny bag" as I call it, putting my clutch in there so I'm only holding one bag, and head out. I've had this bag since I was in high school. It reads "Teaching a child not to step on a caterpillar is as valuable to the child as it is to the caterpillar." It's one of my favorite quotes.

In my bag I have every possible thing I could need for this interview including copies of my resume, recommendation letters, driving record, background check, certifications, etc. I even have a photo album.

I adore taking pictures and learned quickly that giving my employer a photo of their child is one of the best presents I could give them.

Most of them have more money than I can think of, so my options were always limited. Photographs of their kiddos has never steered me wrong.

This photo album helps parents get a better understanding of my outlook on my job.

The drive goes quickly as I have a mock interview with myself in my head.

As the taxi slows, I see we pull into a driveway that has a large black gate. The gate is open, but I quickly check to find the street numbers. Last thing I need is for the taxi to drive away while it dropped me at the wrong place out here. Thankfully, it's right.

The drive is long, but I it's only moments before I see the house. It's gorgeous and huge, both of which I'm used to working in.

As I'm stepping out after paying the driver, I hear the front door open. The cab driver wastes no time in driving off.

When I turn I see the most gorgeous man I've ever laid my brown eyes on. Sweet baby Jesus. I wasn't sure how old Mr. Cullen was, but this guy looked quite young, especially to have five children.

He wore a pair of jeans that were fitted perfectly and a button-up shirt in a sea green color that brought out his eyes. I was drawn to his eyes immensely and couldn't help but smile.

"Ms. Swan, I hope I didn't forget to mention that I was going to pay your taxi. I know how much those rides cost to get out here," he said.

Oh God, so he is Mr. Cullen and not the hot pool boy or gardener? I'm in trouble. This is not a Lifetime movie! You _cannot_ crush on your employer!

"No worries, Mr. Cullen. You did tell me, but I couldn't allow you to do such a thing. Thank you for being so thoughtful though. Oh and please call me Bella," I replied and reached my hand out to him.

He had a huge grin on his face as he shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Edward. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you, Edward."

As I took my first step, my heel caught in the gravel and I tripped. Edward instantly had a hand on my arm and a hand on my waist to stop my fall. I could feel my cheeks heating.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I have mastered running in heels, but I'm afraid this is their first time in rocks."

That wasn't a lie. Being a nanny in Manhattan can be trying when it comes to expectations of your wardrobe. I learned many years ago how to chase after an unruly toddler in 4 inch pumps.

Edward just chuckled and waved me off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Southern Bella."

Then it was my turn to laugh, "Southern Bella?" My southern accent wasn't the worst I've heard, but in New York it definitely stuck out.

"Shit, did I say that out loud? I made up nicknames in my head to help remember all my interviewees. Please take no offense. I adore your accent and I am betting my girls will too. My brother-in-law is from Texas and they make him say words all the time."

Edward led me into his home as he continued, "The girls are still at school. Well, Molly is with my mother. She'll start preschool this year. Let's have a seat in the dining room and we can talk."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The interview was going amazingly well. I could tell Edward was impressed with my credentials and all the answers to his questions.

We touched based on all the expected subjects from discipline to what would be expected of me.

It wasn't anything different than most of my jobs. Pretty much anything having to do with the children was my responsibility. This included things like laundry, cooking, etc.

"Bella, I'm going to just be straight forward with you."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Was I reading this whole thing wrong? Was he going to let me know he was not offering me the job?

"Please do, Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward." I nodded as he continued, "You are my last interview of the day, but even if you were the first I think I would still jump the gun and offer you the position. Especially, since you are the last however I know exactly how you compare to the others. You surpass them by a mile."

Internal fist pump!

"Wow. Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry if you had trouble finding good candidates, but I'm thrilled you find me acceptable."

"I find you beyond acceptable, Bella. You make it clear that you realize the responsibility you take on by this job and the passion you show is just mind blowing really."

"You would be trusting me with the most important things in your life, your children. There is no greater responsibility you could give me. Your girls sound amazing as well."

"Alright. Well, if I haven't lost you so far would you mind allowing me to go over your salary and benefits? I would love for you to leave here having all the information you need to make an informative decision."

"Of course, Mr. Cul- Edward."

First, Edward showed me the documents that listed my salary and benefits such as medical, dental, vision, vacation. They were pretty standard with what I was used to except this would be the highest paying job I ever had and that was saying a lot.

Even considering my last highest paid position had only four children, Edward was offering a more than generous salary.

He also included that he would put $1,000 a month into a Roth IRA. The last IRA I was given, they only added $200 a month. It was _that_ generous.

I tried not to seem ridiculously excited and push down the feeling that somehow I should tell him that he is paying well over the expected amount. I'm not his first nanny though, so he should know. I don't want to be offensive.

Next, he took me to the four car garage that was just off a covered breezeway from the house. Inside it was a black Cadillac Escalade, a red Audi Spyder, a grey Honda Odyssey, and some weird motorcycle with three wheels.

"The Honda is pretty much the most pimped out minivan I could find," Edward laughed.

"Seriously, it is awesome. It has a vacuum in it, a dual DVD player, a little cooler, and all the other bells and whistles."

He opened the door so I could look inside. It was pretty awesome.

"You would be driving this anywhere you needed to go with the girls. It has a remote start, so in the winter it helps with getting the car warm. There are seat warmers too. The dual player has wireless headphones. Best invention ever. If we ever go somewhere all together I take this as well. You and I would be the only ones with a set of keys to each vehicle. On your days off if you need to go anywhere you can feel free to take the Audi or the Cadillac. I would add you to the insurance on everything of course."

He must have caught me glancing at the white motorcycle. Is it still a motorcycle if it has three wheels?

"That was a present from my brother Emmett. It's a Can-Am Spyder. It's quite fun. If you ever want to try riding it, the back seat is really comfortable and it's less scary than a motorcycle."

I simply nodded and gave him a smile as I tried to push the thoughts of straddling him on that thing away.

We made our way back into the house. Did I mention it was huge? The living room and kitchen area alone had me wanting to move in. It was an open concept and the island had 5 stools set at the bar. The dining room was set just off the kitchen. There were doors out to what looked like a patio from the living room, but Edward said he would show me outside last.

The living room and kitchen were done in warm tones with a lot of beige and brown. The living room had a large flat screen television above a fire place. There was a huge sectional that looked very comfortable.

There was a guest bathroom off the living room and don't even get me started on the details of the kitchen. The giant walk-in pantry was unreal and the professional quality appliances made me drool.

Next we went into the family room which Edward said might as well be the girls' play room. It was done in blues and greys. It had a large bookshelf with another television mounted. It also had three desks set up with computers. I could picture his girls in here doing school work and watching movies.

The next room took me by surprise. _This_ is where they must watch movies. They had a theatre.

"It's completely sound proof. After they go to bed a lot of nights I put on a grown up movie and I don't want to risk waking them. Also, if I'm writing and they are watching _The Little Mermaid_, I don't have to hear them singing at the tops of their lungs."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks to my last charges, I can sing every word to every Shrek movie ever made," I giggled.

"And I wouldn't have to hear a word," he winked.

The theatre had another sofa that seemed to span the entire wall along with a couple arm chairs. What stood out the most to me was the little wooden stage in front of the screen. Daddy Edward really thought that through.

"Do your girls put on shows?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Quite a bit. Especially for birthdays and holidays."

The picture Edward was painting of his daughters had me excited to meet them.

Next to the theatre was Edward's office. It was quite something with _a lot_ of books and an oversized desk. There was a large leather chair and ottoman that called to me. I wanted to snuggle up with a book in that chair.

We continued on and headed upstairs. Edward showed me "the little girls' room" which was for Molly, Olivia, and Aubry. Even if I didn't remember, they each had adorable polka dot bean bags with their names embroidered. There were three twin beds with bright floral bedspreads. They each matched, but were in different colors.

"Each bed has a trundle underneath for sleepovers. Their bathroom is right through that door," Edward said as he nodded towards a white door between two of the beds.

Their bathroom was fairly large and had two sinks. The walls were pink and white stripes. It had a separate shower and bathtub.

"The drawers below the sinks pull out to be steps for the girls. Molly and Olivia are the only ones that still prefer baths."

Right next door was "the big girls' rooms" which was for Scarlett and Emily. Every time I thought of Scarlett, my mind went to _Gone with the Wind_.

Their room was similar with twin beds and matching bedspreads. Their room did seem a little more mature, but still catering to little girls. They also had their names on polka dot beanbags. I know very well that when one gets something, the other likely wants it to. I'm sure Edward's daughters are no different.

Their bathroom was not en suite, but the next door down.

"Oh my heavens," I said.

"I let my sister, Alice, get together with Em and Scar to remodel this one. They had no problem spending Daddy's money for it. I will admit though that having three sinks has been so nice."

The bathroom was _huge_. My entire kitchen wasn't this big. It indeed had three sinks. The bathtub was giant and I could throw a party in the shower. The atmosphere was fitting. The bathroom was stark white with bright colored tiles accenting the floor and the shower.

"Wow." I was practically speechless.

"I know," Edward said. "Aubry usually comes in here with the third sink. The older the girls get, the more I want to add more bathrooms to the house," he laughed.

We reached the end of a hall and Edward nodded to the door on the left. "This door is to your room. Well, what would be your room." He smiled shyly at his slip and nodded to the door on the right. "This is my room."

The room that would be mine was gorgeous. It had a large bed with two chairs that looked really comfortable. There were built-in shelves and a flat screen across from the bed. The room was in blues and grey tones that reminded me of the family room. I have to say, I loved it.

I explored the walk-in closet and the bathroom. The bathroom followed suit with the rest of the house. It was huge. There were two sinks, a large clawfoot tub, and a shower I would kill for.

"It's a gorgeous room, Edward."

"I think so too, but I can't take credit. I told my mother the colors to make it and she did the rest."

Edward showed me his room next and it had a similar color scheme. His bed was a California King with an abundance of pillows. I wanted to do a running leap into them.

Edward's bathroom was done in warm browns and beige tones. Everything was luxurious.

"I could live in your shower," I laughed. It had multiple shower heads and jets.

"I get that a lot." he smiled.

Why did he have to be so attractive? It was so effortless to be around him. Could I really take this job if I was attracted to him?

The tour wrapped up with two guest bedrooms that both had en suite bathrooms that were back downstairs. We headed back into the living room and I was utterly impressed with his gorgeous home. It was luxurious, but comfortable. It was clear that it was lived in, but very clean and tidy.

"Ready to see the girls' favorite part of the house?" Edward asked.

I was confused since I thought I had seen the whole house, but then I realized he meant outside.

We walked outside and I stepped into a backyard paradise.

"Jesus, Joseph, and Mary…"

Edward laughed. "Oh how I love your accent, Southern Bella."

"That's good because I don't think I could change it if I tried. This is amazing though, Edward. I hope your girls know how lucky they are."

"I make sure that they do."

Right outside the door was a small section of patio that housed two sets of tables and chairs that looked to seat about ten each and a small outdoor kitchen with a built-in grill.

There was a black wrought iron gate that housed most of the patio. It was an _enormous_ pool, complete with a slide and hot tub. There were multiple tables with chairs, lounges, and umbrellas.

Outside the fencing, in a grassy area by the pool were a sunken trampoline and a large swing set.

"This is like every child's summer dream." I said. I could barely take it all in.

Edward stepped closer to me and pointed in the distance. I followed his gesture as he spoke, "That path there leads to our dock. It's about a ten minute walk depending on how sluggish the girls are. We have a couple boats that we take out in the harbor. We don't get out as much as I like, but the girls love it. I do too."

"Your home is truly gorgeous and just… amazing, Edward. How long have you lived here?"

"Thank you. I am quite proud of it. We put a lot of TLC into it and as you can tell a lot of decisions were based on the girls. We moved here right after the divorce, so three, almost four, years now."

We both turned as we heard the gravel crunch in his driveway. Edward glanced at his watch.

"That would be my mother with the girls," he said.

Apparently I was about to meet not only his five daughters, but his mother as well. Oh my.

**A/N Taking a break from packing. ;) Hope you like it so far! I am an actual certified professional nanny with stories that would shock you, so I'm excited to write a nanny story. Sorry for mistakes. Thanks for reading and all your follows and reviews! You guys rock!**

**Pictures at: tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/my-five-daughters-chapte r-photos*html**

**Replace all stars with periods. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3 EPOV**

The day of my interviews had not gotten off to a great start.

Something had Scarlett in an awful mood and she refused to tell me what, Molly didn't want to go with my mother for some reason and threw a huge tantrum, and my coffee maker broke.

It was a rough morning.

It unfortunately stayed that way as my first nanny candidate was over an hour late. Tardiness was a huge pet peeve of mine. I convinced myself to at least hear what she had to say for herself before completely dismissing her.

Maybe it was the taxi's fault? I would give her the benefit of the doubt.

When Giggler Jessica stepped out of the cab, she looked hung over. You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me.

I was a laid back guy, so these girls didn't need to put on a suit for this, but attempting to look professional would be nice.

Jessica was wearing jeans with holes in them and a thin strapped top that showed her hot pink bra straps. Both the pants and the top looked as though she had just picked them up off her floor.

Why in God's name did her shoes match her bra strap of all things?

This was not going to be the woman looking after my girls.

As I approached her she immediately started giggling. What was funny?

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Mr. Cullen. You would not believe the morning I had," she begun.

No, you wouldn't believe the morning _I_ had, I thought to myself.

I held my hand up to stop her story that I was not in the mood to hear. Thankfully it stopped her annoying giggle as well.

I paid the cab driver double what the meter read and told her I would not be hiring her.

I couldn't tell if she was sad, angry, or confused behind the behemoth sunglasses that took up her whole face.

I used the now free time to run to my mother's house for some coffee. I was clearly going to need it. I was grateful she hadn't returned with Molly from dropping the girls at school. Molly would throw another tantrum at seeing me.

Boston Talkin' Lauren didn't make it easier for me to get a word in during the face to face interview. With how my morning had already gone, I was running low on patience.

After constantly avoiding answers to my questions to ask me how I felt about something myself, she would then just agree to what I said.

She was amazing on paper, but it just wasn't working for me. I enjoyed her accent, but she would not stop rambling. The accent was becoming annoying with her rambles. I was already in a house of 5 little girls who _loved_ to talk.

Especially my Molly. Perhaps it was because she grew up with four older siblings, but she speaks more than any of her sisters did at that age.

I let her know I would call her the following day with a decision. I was nervous this day was going to end up wasted and I would be starting all over.

About an hour later I heard the familiar crunch of the gravel drive as I sat in the living room. I picked up my tablet to check the front camera just in time to see gorgeous legs stepping out of a cab.

The body that followed those legs was gorgeous as well. As she leaned back into the cab to grab her bag I couldn't stop myself from checking out her ass. Oh, fucking hell. This woman was gorgeous.

I headed to the door, scrambling my brain to remember how old she was again.

I couldn't believe she paid her own cab fare. Most women I knew had no problem allowing someone to pay their way. It left a great first impression on me, not counting the real first impression I had made inside of course.

Bella Swan was a dream come true. She answered all my questions to perfection. The one that everyone seemed hesitant on was the discipline question. Bella gave no hesitation in her response.

"Every child is different and therefore the best discipline for that child can vary as well. The most common practice I use is time out and loss of a privilege. I find that to be a discussion required between myself and you if I should get the position. Discipline works best when consistent, so I would want us both to be practicing the same methods."

I was already impressed, but she continued, "I also use the "bank method" which I have found works well. Every child has a balance and for every withdrawal you make, you also need to make a deposit or the balance will eventually go negative. I don't believe in bad children. Good children can have bad behavior. There are ways to leave a child feeling encouraged to do better when you discipline them."

Fucking hell, I found my Mary Poppins.

I couldn't hold back from laying it all on the table. I wanted her to be the nanny for my girls. Who doesn't want the best for their children? I'll just pretend Daddy wasn't checking out the nanny this morning. Fucking perv.

Once I showed her the salary information with the Roth IRA and medical benefits, I could see the surprise on her face.

I wasn't admitting it to Bella, but I had three sheets of paper with me. Each of them showed different numbers. Depending on the person, I would show which paper I felt was suitable. With Southern Bella, I pulled out the big guns.

When we were in the back of the house and I heard a car pulling up, I checked my watch. Where did the time go? I knew it had to be my mother with the girls. She already had Molly and was picking up the school girls for me.

"That would be my mother with the girls," I said.

I was actually excited for them to meet. My mother was an excellent judge of character and the girls' opinion mattered a lot of course.

Worst case scenario is that my girls loved her and she didn't take the job. I'm hoping that they will be the final push she may need to accept though.

I realize I'm biased, but my girls were adorable and easy to love. They were just extremely shy at first. Trust me, it indeed goes away.

I led Bella back inside just as a slew of navy, khaki, and plaid ran through the front door with my mother toting a stubborn Molly. She was too big for my mother to tote around, but my mother was ever the spoiling grandmother.

The girls hated wearing uniforms to school, but I loved it. None of the "I have nothing to wear" madness for at least five days a week. Loved it.

The girls' faces looked surprised to see a woman in the house with me. My mother's face was no better.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry. Was I supposed to take the girls after school?" she asked.

"No. Our interview just went long that's all. Mother, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mother Esme Cullen. I offered her the nanny position, Mom."

"Oh, well it's lovely to meet you, dear. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"She hasn't accepted yet, Mother." I scolded.

"Oh, well I'm sure it's only a matter of time." My mother winked at Bella and she laughed.

"It's lovely to meet you too, m 'am, and you're probably right," Bella said. I was thrilled to hear her response.

"Girls, this is Bella. I'm hoping she'll be your new nanny. Bella, this is Emily, Scarlett, Aubry, Olivia, and the mass of curls my mom is holding is Molly." I tried to take Molly from my mother, but she wasn't having it.

She squirmed down from Esme's arms and went to blend with her sisters. Bella gracefully moved to her knees down in front of my gang to speak with them.

"Hey girls. It's great to meet you. Your daddy showed me pictures, but goodness. Y' all are even more beautiful in person. I didn't think that was possible."

The girls giggled and Olivia was the first one to speak up, "You talk like Uncle Jazz!" The rest agreed and laughed.

Bella glanced to me, "The Texan?" I smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I bet we sound a lot alike. I'm from Louisiana. Do you know where that is?"

"That's right by Texas!" Emily said proudly.

"Yep. Your Uncle Jazz and I were like neighbors."

"Are you going to be our new nanny?" Scarlett spoke up. I could tell by the look on Scar's face that she wasn't sold.

"I think so. Your daddy and I have to talk a little bit more, but would that be alright with you guys?"

"Do you play games?" Olivia asked.

"Do you like movies?" Scarlett added.

"I love all types of games and I'm quite the movie buff which means I know lots of movies."

"Do you dance?" Aubry asked. My little ballerina loved dancing.

"Well, I'm not really good at it, but I think its fun. I bet you could show me though, huh?"

Aubry gave her a big smiled and nodded. She sold Aubry.

"Are you like Mary Poppins?" Olivia threw out. They knew I was trying to find them a new nanny. _Mary Poppins_ has practically been on repeat in the house.

Bella laughed. "Well, I think those are some pretty hefty heels to fill, but we have some things in common. Let's see… I don't have a talking umbrella and I can't fly, but I do like to sing and go on merry-go-rounds."

She sold Olivia.

I stood back in awe watching Bella with my girls. They were really shy to strangers until they got to know you. Then, they were as wild as most little girls were expected to be.

I glanced at my mother and she had a giant smile on her face. She gave me a wink and returned her eyes to Bella.

"You like to sing?" Emily asked shyly. Jasper was teaching her how to play guitar and Emily loved to sing. I could hear her singing in the shower quite often.

"I do like to sing. I think it's fun. I play the guitar and sing along to it all the time."

And there she just sold Emily.

Emily took off up the stairs in response to Bella.

"She went to get her guitar," Scarlett said.

"Oh!" I could see Bella's cheeks blushing. I'm sure she wasn't prepared to be put on the spot.

Emily came flying back down with her guitar in hand.

"Emily has been taking lessons for about a year from Jasper," I shared.

"Oh, well that's lovely, Emily. If you stick with it, I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Will you show me?" Emily asked and passed Bella the guitar.

"Wow, way to throw a girl a curve ball," she laughed.

"Bella, please don't feel like you need to show Emily." I gave Emily a subtle look to which she just shrugged back to. I heard my mother chuckling beside me.

"It's alright. I don't mind." She reached out and gently tugged on one of Molly's curls. Molly hid her smile behind the two fingers in her mouth. It was a hard habit I had to break. She only did it when she was sleepy or being shy.

"Someone told me you like to sing to _The Little Mermaid_. Is that true Miss Molly?"

Molly simply nodded.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you with those fingers in your mouth. Your daddy told me you were going to school this year. You can't answer your teacher like a big girl with fingers in your mouth you know. Maybe we could practice now so you'll be ready for school like a big girl huh?"

Fucking. Amazing.

Molly slipped her fingers from her mouth and nodded again. She gave Bella a smile.

"I love Ariel!" Molly finally said. She sold Molly. One more to go.

"I thought you might." Bella adjusted the guitar. She couldn't still be comfortable on her knees, but made no attempt to get up.

She started playing a tune on the guitar. It was familiar, but don't ask me what it was.

"There you see her… sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her," Bella started singing along with the guitar. She would exchange her glances between the girls and the chords she would play.

She made an adorable face a few times when she made a mistake, but laughed it off.

She was singing about kissing a girl and I recognized the part in the movie. Within a couple minutes, each one of my girls had a smile on their face. My mother and I laughed as Bella stopped singing and the girls continued.

"She-la-la-la-la-la my-oh-my!" they all sang.

Oh, yes. I found my Mary Poppins only she was my Southern Bella. I focused on Scar and she was all smiles. She even sold my Scarlett.

I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder, so I turned to her.

"You did good, Edward."

Now, I just prayed she would accept.

**A/N I should be packing! lol I gotta go get busy now. Hahaha. Happy Monday! Thanks for everyone's awesome support on all my stories! **

**No pics this round. Love and hugs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4 BPOV**

Being a nanny means being organized. Well, for me it does.

The fact that I am living in Boxes R Us at the moment has me going mad. I can hear my phone playing Lady Antebellum and I know my Momma is calling, but where is stupid thing? Argh!

Last week I told Edward that while my gut wanted me to accept the position; I still wanted to sleep on it. He understood.

He sent me home with a stack of papers that should I accept the job I would need to fill out. It included everything required for taxes, benefits, insurance, etc.

The following day I did what I usually do when I needed help making a decision… I called my Momma.

_"Babygirl, it sounds to me like you've already made up your mind about it all. What is this really about? It sounds great, honey," she said. She could always see through me. _

_"I would be attracted to my _employer_, Momma. He is a gorgeous man. Wouldn't there be something wrong with that?"_

_"Oh, honey. You know you will likely hardly see the man and besides it is not a crime to find someone attractive. That doesn't mean you're gonna go all Mrs. Cooper on him."_

Mrs. Cooper was talk of the town back home. She went after any and every attractive man she could regardless of their marital status.

Momma made me feel better about agreeing to the position. She was right. It wasn't as if I was going to try to sleep with the man for Heaven sakes. If he was anything like my past employers, I wouldn't see much of him anyway.

Who am I tryin' to fool? I would be living with the man! Of course I would see him.

His girls already had my heart though. They were something special.

It was pushing five o'clock on the day after my interview at the Cullen's when I finally called.

_"Hello?" It sounded like Edward. _

_"Is Mr. Cullen available?" I asked._

_"I thought I asked you twice to call me Edward, Bella."_

_"How did you know it was me?" The moment I asked, I realized how stupid the question was. "Nevermind," I laughed. _

_"I was starting to think I wasn't going to hear from you. I was getting worried."_

_"I'm sorry about that. I tend to over think things, but I was calling to let you know I would like to accept the position if you're still offering it to me."_

_"Oh, Southern Bella, I am definitely still offering it to you. I'm thrilled to hear you accept."_

We spent a couple hours on the phone ironing out the details and I faxed over all the paperwork. The rest of the week I was a packing maniac.

The movers should be here any minute to pick up my boxes.

It was Saturday morning and I was going to start working on Monday. The girls got out of school Friday, so I was hoping to be pretty well adjusted by then. It would be mostly just me and Molly.

It was only June and it was so hot outside. Made me think it was going to be a hot summer. I was looking forward to Edward's pool.

I used the rubber band around my wrist to tie my hair up into a messy bun. I had on some jean shorts with one of my LSU tank tops. I started to put on some flip flops or tennis shoes, but then I thought better of it.

I could just see my Daddy rolling his eyes though, so I put on a pair of my brown ankle boots. You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl. When I wore them with jeans they looked like cowboy boots.

Edward and the girls were going to be spending the day at his mother's house to help my move-in process go smoothly. He mailed me a key to ensure I had no problem getting in, along with any security codes I needed.

I heard Lady Antebellum blaring again and finally found my phone just as I heard the mover's buzzing at the door.

I went to let them up and answered the phone.

"Hey, Momma, what's going on?"

"Hey, babygirl. I just wanted to check on you."

It was only a little after seven in the morning there, but my momma was an early riser. She always fixed my daddy a hot breakfast.

She was also _extremely_ overprotective of me. She called me daily and would need my father to talk her out of flying out to see me if Lord forbid I didn't answer.

I tried not to give her a hard time about it. Almost a decade ago she was driving the car when we were in a horrible accident.

The accident itself wasn't her fault. Some idiot was running a red light and ran smack into the passenger side door. Guess where I was sitting?

While she didn't feel responsible for the accident, she did feel responsible for not making sure her sixteen year old daughter was wearing her seatbelt.

Now, my daddy is a cop. I can assure you it wasn't an intentional thing. To this day, I can't explain why I didn't put it on. I was likely distracted by something or another.

My mother barely had a scratch on her. Me on the other hand… well, it wasn't pretty. Thanks to the driver that hit our car I had two broken legs, a broken arm, a concussion, and was black and blue from head to toe.

The worst part was the internal injuries. After having surgery I was fine, but I later learned that due to the scarring left from it all I couldn't have children. Well, the doctor said, "You have a better chance of winning the lottery."

I changed doctors.

Of course they agreed, but were nicer about it. Being 18 with a dream of a future that included a house full of kids, I was heartbroken.

Part of my morning routine includes putting on scar cream, but after I've been in the sun for a while you can easily see the pink lines on my right arm, right leg, and lower stomach.

The morning went by in a blur. I assured my mother I wasn't riding in the moving truck with men I didn't know. I didn't point out to her the obvious thing I've done daily for years now while living in New York did include me riding with a stranger. I guess riding in cabs didn't cross her mind.

I needed to run some errands today after the movers leave the house. The girls had their last day of school coming up and I wanted to make it special. My mother always made my last day of school a big deal and it's a great memory for me.

I wonder if Edward really meant that I could use the car if I needed. With what I planned on getting, I would hope to borrow the Escalade.

The mover's didn't take long. I didn't have that much stuff since I didn't need any furniture. Most of my boxes were clothes, books, movies, and photos.

I had more books than I had shelves in my room. I wonder if I could fit another shelf in here or if I could just put them elsewhere? I would have to get with Edward.

My stomach was growling so I called break time and decided to make some lunch. I took off all my jewelry and adjusted my hair that was falling before heading to the kitchen.

Oh, how I loved the kitchen. I got out my phone and sent my mother pictures of the kitchen. I had already sent ones of my room.

She replied back right away.

**_Don't live in the kitchen, babygirl! I know you want to! Looks real nice!_**

If only she knew I wanted to live in Edward's shower. I mean not with him in it of course. What kind of girl do you take me for?

I rolled my eyes.

Okay, time to stop talking to myself and make some lunch.

I took advantage of the empty house and jammed out to my iPod while make myself an omelet. It just sounded good.

**EPOV**

The girls loved spending time with their Grandma and Grandpa. They were members at the country club nearby and took the girls often. They enjoyed getting dressed up for dinner with their grandparents.

They also got to drink soda while they were there which I didn't allow, so it was a treat.

My parents' home was only minutes from mine. They kept an apartment in the city, but spent most of their time here.

Southern Bella was moving in today and I was a happy man. I felt like I hit the nanny jackpot.

I assured her we would clear out of the house for a while so the girls wouldn't be in the way of the movers.

She tried to assure me that she didn't _need_ movers, but I insisted.

It was about lunch time and my mother made quite the feast. I pulled up the cameras at home to see how she was doing. I could run by and grab her for lunch. I'm sure she was hungry and I'm not quite sure how the house was stocked at the moment.

What I saw when I flipped through the available screens made me chuckle. The movers were gone and Bella was in the kitchen making something at the stove. Her hair was atop her head and she looked sexy. She was dancing, I think. She was certainly shaking her ass while she messed with whatever was on the stove.

Her shorts were short, but not indecent. I've seen my sister in worse. _Fuck_. I need to get over this before it gets worse. That is _not_ what those cameras are for.

I quickly closed out of the program and went to join my family for lunch. Clearly Bella had found something to eat. We would head home after lunch anyways. Molly and Olivia were definitely going down for a nap.

**BPOV**

After lunch, I was in desperate need of a shower. Before I could escape to my bathroom though, Edward and the girls returned.

I had just closed the dishwasher door when I turned to greet them all.

I couldn't help but grin when I saw Emily was wearing a Little Mermaid shirt. All the girls looked adorable and relaxed.

I was thrilled to not be in another stuffy Manhattan home that had their children dressed for White House dinners at all times.

"Bella! You're here!" the girls all greeted me and I tried to not be embarrassed about my lack of professional appearance.

If I was going to live here, I wanted to feel comfortable being me.

"Hey guys. Did y' all have fun at your grandparents?" I asked.

They shared stories of having fun with their grandparents, but I could see Molly was exhausted. I brushed her curls from her face.

"You tired, Miss Molly?"

She stuck two fingers in her mouth and nodded. Apparently she had a tell.

"Did you guys eat already?"

"Yeah, Grandma makes really good lunch. Better than Daddy."

I laughed and wondered where their daddy was.

"Alright then. Come along, Miss Molly. Let's lay down, sweetpea."

Molly reached up for me and I couldn't help but smile. Most children I've worked with go one way or another. They either came to trust me easily or I had to really work on them. Thankfully, the girls seemed to be okay with me so far.

I snuggled Molly and headed towards the stairs. Edward was just coming in the door with his hands full of bags.

He looked ridiculously good in a grey Henley shirt that hugged his muscles that were hidden from me before and some cargo shorts. The cherry to the sundae was the black framed glasses on his face. Holy Mary, mother of God. What was this man doing to me?

He plopped them at the door. "My mother, well all the females in my family for that matter, have a shopping addiction for my daughters."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess most men would be glad they didn't have to do the shopping themselves."

He laughed, "I suppose you have me there. You laying down babygirl?" He rubbed Molly's back.

I adored the term of endearment Edward used. My own father barely used my real name. I was always his babygirl.

Molly simply nodded against my shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that, Bella. You aren't working."

"I know that, but if I'm living here I can assure you that you'll need to not worry about that. I don't need reassurance that I'm not on the clock if you will. I don't feel obligated. It's my pleasure."

He nodded and let me continue to put Molly down.

I had a good feeling about being here. Regardless of my internal debates and rambling, it just felt right.

**A/N Yes, I should be packing. Don't judge me...**

**The support for this story has been unreal. Shout out to A Different Forest who rec'd my story. I probably squealed when I read the review that told me about it. **

**Thanks for all the reads, follows, and reviews. I lack the words to tell you guys how shocked and thrilled I am. **

**Another shout out to PoisonAngelMuse who asked to help with my photos for the story. **

**You can find her Polyvore account here: poisonangelmuse*polyvore*com/ which does include pictures from this chapter. **

**They are also posted on the blog: tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/my-five-daughters-chapte r-photos*html**

**Replace all stars with periods. **

**This story will be a slow burn, quite light and fluffy like it has been. There will be eventual lemons, but Southern Bella isn't one to just jump in the sack. Especially with her employer and kiddos to consider ;) I'll hope you'll stick around for the ride. **

**See you soon! Love and hugs!**

**PS- Sorry for the long A/N and any mistakes. They are mine. Le sigh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5 BPOV**

I was completely done with my unpacking with the exception of some of my books. I ran out of shelf space for them.

I threw on some drawstring pants, my _Lion King_ tank top that said "Hakuna Matata" on it, and some flip flops. I was hoping Edward really meant it when he said I could use the cars.

I wanted to explore the town some and pick up the things I needed for the girls' projects this week.

Heading downstairs, I noticed how quiet it was. That seemed very unusual for a house with five little girls.

I headed towards Edward's office and saw the door was closed, assuming that meant he was in there I knocked.

I heard a muffled "come in" and opened the door. Edward was sitting at his desk, glasses still on his face. The man was sexy and I bet he didn't realize it at all.

"Hey, Southern Bella! Are you getting settled?" he asked. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, so I moved to sit there.

"I am. Thank you. I ran out of shelf space for some of my books though. I was wondering if I could add another bookcase in there or if you had space elsewhere for them.

The room we were sitting in had wall to wall books itself, but I didn't take the time to see if there was any free space.

"Oh, of course. Whatever you prefer. I'll be glad to get another shelf for you or you can feel free to put them anywhere in the house. There are obviously these in here and there are plenty in the family room as well. If you need help, please let me know."

"Thank you again. I also wanted to ask if I could borrow the Escalade. I needed to pick up some things to work on a surprise for the girls' last day of school."

"You never have to ask, Bella. I want you to feel at home here. That does include making use of the cars. I know this isn't the city. I don't want you to feel stranded," he said. He pulled out some papers and laid them on the desk in front of me.

"While I have you in here, I wanted to go over some things. Here is the direct deposit form with the account information you provided. I just need you to sign it as well as a couple things for insurance."

He waited patiently for me to look them all over and sign. He took them back and handed me something that looked like an iPad, but I could tell it wasn't. It was wrapped in a pink case that I'm assumed kept it protected.

"The girls picked out the pink for you. Feel free to change it. This is for you to use." Edward came around to sit in the chair next to me. Holy Heavens he smelled good.

He leaned over to access an application.

"There are security cameras throughout the house. You go here to view them. It is really helpful with such a large house and so many girls to keep up with. It also helps me a lot to be able to check on them and then get back into working without having to completely stop."

There were shots available for nearly every room including the front and back of the house. There was even a shot of the dock where I saw the boats sitting in the water.

"There are not any bathrooms of course. This room, my bedroom, and your bedroom are also not listed. The girls' bedrooms are though. Tap this here and it turns on the sound to whichever screen you have highlighted. Double tap the screen and the room you chose will enlarge."

Having cameras in the home was nothing new to me, but having access to view them myself certainly was. This was awesome.

Edward showed me all the different things I could do on the tablet. It was basically a mini computer.

Edward went over numerous things with me including giving me a list of emergency numbers to add into my phone that included his parents and siblings. He also gave me the house phone and his cell phone numbers.

We went over my schedule again, though I already had a spreadsheet started on my laptop. I was going to be working 7am to 5pm on Monday through Wednesday and Friday. I would work 7am to 1pm on one Saturday a month.

During the summer, the girls didn't really have any activities. Emily would still learn guitar from her uncle, but that was basically it. When school started again though, my schedule got quite full.

Molly would continue swim lessons, Olivia would continue gymnastics, and Aubry would continue ballet. Emily's guitar lessons would become steady again as well. Apparently, Scarlett was the only one without an after school activity.

When Edward gave me the credit card, or cards, I was surprised.

He handed me a black American Express. Those things weren't just for celebrities? I had Googled Edward Cullen. I found nothing about him. He must write under a pen name, but having this type of money certainly peaked my interest more. He must be a really good author.

"Use this card wherever you can. It doesn't have a limit. Please do not feel the need to run any purchases by me first. Use it for gas, groceries, school things, clothing, movies, projects, etc. Whatever you and the girls need. I trust your judgment. Now, because Amex isn't accepted everywhere, here is a Visa card as well. Same non-rules apply, but I don't get the same perks with this one," he laughed.

Both cards had my name on them. I gripped them in my hands until I could secure them in my wallet.

After finishing with Edward, I tucked everything away in its proper place. I found the car keys hanging on a hook by the door just where Edward said they would be.

Once I was sitting in the Escalade I took a moment to admire it. It was _nice_. I loved driving and I never got to do it in the city.

I pulled my tablet out from my bag and pulled up the cameras. Molly and Olivia were napping and Aubry, Scarlett, and Emily were watching a movie.

I drove into town to explore and pick up things for the week. I also wanted to stop off to get something for dinner. I would go again this week once I could make a proper list.

**EPOV**

When Bella came into my office I willed myself not to adjust myself under my desk.

A sliver of her stomach was showing between her pants and her top. Her hair was in fucking pigtails. Pigtails. How the hell she looked like a grown ass woman in pigtails was not something I could understand. She looked stunning in the most simple of clothes. It was the little things about her that stood out so much to me.

I took the opportunity to sit next to her and almost regretted it. She smelled like strawberries and something I couldn't place. She smelled delicious.

I was more than pleased when she didn't bat an eye at the cameras. I learned through multiple interviews that not everyone was pleased with the "nanny cam" idea, but I really had these for security more than anything.

I could see the shock she tried to hide on her face when I handed her the black Amex card. My family came from a long line of money and I made a good living as well. I've been a best-selling author for more almost fifteen years.

I sat back at my desk and checked on the girls. I would need to wake Molly and Livie up soon if I had any hopes of them going to bed on time. I was a little more lenient when summer came, but sleep was still important for their wellbeing and their attitudes the following day.

After checking the theatre and seeing the rest of my gang I pulled up the garage. Bella was still sitting in the Cadillac. She moved about and I saw her put on her seatbelt and check the mirrors. She seemed to check everything more than once and tugged on her seatbelt a few times.

I'm glad to see she has safety concerns since she'll be driving my precious cargo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Still EPOV**

The girls and I were sitting around the coffee table in the living room playing dominos when I heard Bella come in. Molly and I were a team. She was on my lap with Olivia next to me in case she needed help.

Bella had a couple bags of groceries in her hands so I immediately scooped Molly off my lap and hopped up. I told Em to help her out and went to offer Bella my help.

"Do you have any more?" I asked her.

"No, but thank you. I just picked up some stuff for dinner. I'll do a more serious trip after I check over what you have. I did leave some things in the garage. Tomorrow I have some secret project work to do. You'll see what I mean though if you go in there. I just didn't want you to wonder."

Bella had a gorgeous smile. I loved that she was already planning things for the girls.

"You really don't have to make dinner. Although, I will admit I am excited about the idea of having a southern woman cooking," I grinned. "What are you making?"

I started helping her unload the bags and noticed a lot of vegetables and some chicken. I told her before that the girls had no allergies and would basically eat anything. Molly and Livie were not as easy going just yet, but neither were the others at that age.

"I'm making chicken pot pies. I saw you had the perfect size ramekins for me to make everyone their own."

I watched her pull out some puff pastry. Puff pastry was definitely a good sign.

"The last time I had chicken pot pie, I think it was one of those microwave things I ate in college."

Bella laughed at me. "Well, then. Compared to that, I know you won't be disappointed."

Scarlett wondered in the kitchen and stood by me. I ran my hand over her long hair. It was so beautiful. Emily had the same length, but cut hers off last year.

"What's going on?" Scar asked.

"I'm gonna make dinner. Did you want to help me?" Bella stopped and smiled at Scarlett.

"Sure. What can I do?"

Scarlett seemed nonchalant, but I knew she helped my mother in the kitchen a lot. I know she was happy to help Bella, but would have never asked on her own.

I took one last glance at my Southern Bella and squeezed Scarlett's shoulder gently before heading back into the living room. With the open concept, I could easily watch them still.

Bella pulled one of the bands from her hair and pulled Scarlett's hair up into a ponytail. She pulled the other band and adjusted her own hair to reflect the same. They washed their hands and I watched Scarlett show Bella where some aprons were hanging in the pantry.

I was thrilled to see them working together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**BPOV**

Monday came quickly.

I was up at 5am to take a shower and get ready. I put on some white shorts with my tee shirt that looked like the cover of _The Little Prince_, but it was in French reading _Le Petit Prince_.

I knew it was warm out and I was going grocery shopping with Molly, so I put on some mascara and lip glass. I put my hair up into a stylish ponytail and put on my blue Converse.

I had readied a bag last night that would be my own version of a Mary Poppins' bag. A former employer bought me the large Disney print Dooney and Bourke bag. Inside it I had assorted children's medicines, baby wipes, hand sanitizer, Go Fish cards, rubber bands, etc. I was already prepared when on the go.

The girls woke up in shifts in the morning. Emily and Olivia woke up at 6am. They were the first to take showers. Edward warned me that Livie was not a morning person and was easily distracted.

Scarlett, Aubry, and Molly woke up at 6:30am.

I was downstairs by 5:30am to start breakfast. I wasn't sure what the girls usually ate, but I was raised always eating a good breakfast during the school year. When summer came my momma let me eat cereal if I wanted, but sugary goodness was not allowed during school.

By 6am I had biscuits in the oven and had fresh fruit cut up. I also mixed up a yogurt fruit dip.

When I checked on Emily, I heard her already in the shower. I took a moment to listen to her singing through the door. I couldn't quite make out what she was singing, but she sounded adorable.

Olivia was in her bed, but had her head down at the bottom with her feet on her pillow. I tried to hold in my laugh.

"Livie," I whispered and shook her gently.

She rolled over and opened her eyes. I brushed the hair from her face, "Time to wake up, sweetpea."

Olivia took baths at night. Her hair was wild because of it. I went to their bathroom and grabbed the detangler and a hair brush. I climbed into bed with her and took care of her tangles.

She lazily played with the hem of my shorts until I was done.

"You want to come down for breakfast and then get dressed?" I asked her. Hopefully it would help wake her up.

She simply nodded and came downstairs with me.

"You want some milk or some juice?"

"Juicey juice."

I saw in their fridge the only juice they had was white grape juice, so I poured her some before checking on the biscuits.

I went ahead and got out the butter and jelly. I saw Olivia reaching for the fruit. I scooped some into a bowl for her with the yogurt on top and gave it to her. I already set silverware on the table.

"Here you go, sugar."

By the time I pulled the biscuits out, Olivia was more awake. I put the biscuits in a bowl and covered them with a kitchen towel just as Emily came in.

She was dressed in a khaki skirt and white top.

"Mornin', Miss Emily. You excited for your last week of school?"

"Yeah. Summer is the best. I miss my friends, but Daddy lets us have a few sleepovers."

I could see her eyeing the breakfast I made.

"There's fruit and biscuits. Do you want something to drink?"

"Juice, please."

"This stuff is good, sissy," Olivia told Emily. She was pointing at the yogurt dip I made. I used honey and cinnamon in it. I always thought it was quite good too.

Emily sat down and got herself some breakfast. I sat her cup of juice down for her before heading back upstairs.

"Finish up, Livie. You still need to get dressed," I told her in passing.

The shower was running still, so I knew Scarlett was up. I went back into the little girls' room and saw Molly and Aubry still dead to the world.

"Aubry, it's time to wake up."

She popped up fresh as spring. Well, at least one of them was a morning person.

"Go ahead and find what you want to wear today and I'll start your shower," I told her.

Aubry was in the shower and I was working on Molly.

"Come on, Miss Molly. We have things to do today." She finally woke up, but put her fingers in her mouth and just stared at me.

"Don't you want to help me at the store today?"

She nodded.

I gently tugged fingers from her mouth.

"Those must be some yummy fingers the way you have them in your mouth all the time."

I pretended to nibble on her fingers and nipped at them gently, no teeth of course. Molly giggled and tried to squirm away. After a short tickle fight, she was awake.

With Molly's assistance, we picked her outfit of the day. It was some jean shorts with pink and purple flowers along with Sofia the First shirt. I found some pink princess sandals in her closet and put those on as well.

I put some leave-in conditioner in her hair and ran my fingers through it to get the tangles out. I knew brushing it would only make it wilder. I loved her curls. I added a matching bow and we were all set.

Aubry and Molly headed downstairs and Olivia was now getting dressed. Aubry had put on some khaki shorts and a white button top. Olivia chose a navy jumper for the day and I put her hair in pigtails.

I left Olivia upstairs to brush her teeth. When I reached downstairs, everyone was eating breakfast. Even Edward had joined the bunch.

"Good morning, Bella," he greeted with a smile. I saw he had two biscuits on his plate, one half eaten.

"Good morning," I returned. Edward was in a simple blue tee shirt and coordinating white and blue plaid shorts. We were practically coordinating.

"These biscuits are amazing and I've never seen them eat fruit like they are this morning. Whatever this stuff is, they're addicted."

Sure enough all the girls were gobbling fruit and yogurt. Even Molly had a yogurt face.

I giggled and grabbed a napkin to wipe her face.

"You made these biscuits, Bella? They are better than Grandma's," Scarlett said. She was matching Emily's outfit only with a navy blue skirt instead.

"Well, I'm glad y'all like it. Let's not tell Grandma that though," I said. I winked at her and glanced at my watch. "Girls, you need to finish up. Shoes and teeth, we need to leave soon."

I could see Edward smiling at me as I started to put things away. It made me smile as well and I likely looked like a grinning fool, smiling for no apparent reason.

I pulled the girls' lunchboxes out of the fridge that I made last night and set them all by their backpacks. Their lunches consisted of peanut butter and jelly, carrots and ranch, fruit snacks, cheese crackers, and a mini bottle of water.

The girls all said bye to Edward, grabbed their bags and headed to the van. I let Molly pick one toy to bring and she chose a little stuffed animal. It may have been an owl or a penguin. It was cute whatever it was.

By 7:45am we were headed to school. I adore the nanny van. The split screen DVD player would be any mom's dream come true.

Emily, Scarlett, Aubry, and Olivia were dropped off and Molly and I were headed to the store.

The night before I made a meal plan for the week and I still needed a few things for my surprise on Friday.

Day one was off to a great start.

**A/N I've have multiple PMs about when this was going to update, so... ta da! I'll have one more chapter likely today or tomorrow, but then it will prolly be a bit before I update. If anyone would like to volunteer to help me pack, I could update more. ;) Once I get moved and settled, the updates will be less crazy I promise.**

**Thanks for all your support! Pics on blog at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/my-five-daughters-chapte r-photos*html**

**Replace stars with periods. **

**Thanks again because you guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N My sincere apologies for the long wait. I'll spare you a long A/N of my reasons. Just know beyond school and moving, my life has thrown some challenges my way. I attempted writing a few times and it was just shit IMO. I'm hopefully getting back in my groove and I am glad for anyone still with me. My other stories will be updated soon as well. **

**BPOV**

My first week had flown by. Friday was here and it was the girls' last day of school. I had everything ready to make it special.

Edward and I were getting along great. I have never felt so relaxed around an employer before. It was effortless.

I still hadn't asked him about his pen name, but I did inquire about what types of books he wrote.

He told me he wrote a suspenseful mystery series as well as a few more racy adult series. I could see the faintest blush when he answered. It was sexy. Why was the man so sexy?

After his admission, I certainly _wanted_ to know more about his books, but knew I wouldn't pry.

The girls were perfection. Well, of course they were children and we had disagreements along with some tantrums. They were still perfect though.

I still talk to my parents daily. I've attempted to talk through my uneasiness with my mother.

_"Momma, I still find myself looking at him. He's my boss! I have passing moments where I think I shouldn't have taken the job, but then I knowingly scold myself. I mean this job is perfection. These girls are amazing and I just feel like this is where I'm meant to be. I just feel guilty maybe?"_

_"You're a woman, babygirl. You can't help if you find the man good lookin'. You've only been there a few days and you already sound happier than your daddy in deer season. I think its a good fit. God works in mysterious ways and everything happens for a reason."_

My mother's advice weighed heavy on me and I tried to push the thoughts of guilt from my mind. I was here to focus on the girls anyway and that's what I was going to do. I love my job and I'm damned good at it.

I hope they will be receptive of the fun day I have planned once they all get home.

The morning started with chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. Emily, Olivia, and Edward all had seconds.

Edward let me know he had a deadline and needed to go to a meeting in the morning in the city. I assured him it would be fine. I could tell he didn't enjoy asking me to work on my first Saturday, but I truly didn't mind.

Molly helped me paint a banner I hung out front for the girls to come home to. I wrote out "Welcome to Summer" and Molly painted little pictures around it.

I changed into a black bikini with white polka dots on the bottoms. I slipped on some Roxy board shorts that were black with white and pink accents along with a pink tank top. I got Miss Molly changed into her Little Mermaid bikini and we went to the kitchen to get a snack made.

The girls were getting a ride home from a friend that lived not far from us.

I cut bananas in half and put each half on a stick. Then I smeared them in peanut butter and handed it off to Molly to roll in M&Ms and pretzel bits I had on a tray.

Just as I was about to tell Molly to stop eating the M&Ms, Edward beat me to it and caught me off guard as he strolled in to the kitchen.

"I saw that Molly Rose," Edward laughed walking into the kitchen. Molly giggled at being caught and even more so when Edward stole a few himself as he passed.

"Daddy! You did it too!"

Edward kissed her forehead. "Daddies are allowed to steal the M&Ms. Isn't that right Bella?"

"I don't know about that, but we'll let it slide this time." I winked at Molly before smiling at Edward.

Edward returned my smile and Molly continued on with her task.

"Would you like a finished product or just some M&Ms?" I asked him.

"Well, the finished product does look promising," he said eyeing the already done bananas.

"You should come have fun with us, Daddy! It's going to be so much fun. Won't it be fun Bella? I'm so 'cited!" Molly interrupted.

Just then, the girls also came home and instantly meandered to the kitchen. Afterschool snack was embedded to these kids. Molly had already gone on about a surprise also. I just hope my plans wouldn't be a letdown.

"Sissy! Look what I made you!" Molly held out a finished banana to Emily and she gladly took it.

"Why are you in your suit? Are we going swimming?" Scarlett asked.

"We're going to the wash!" Molly exclaimed leaving her sisters lost.

"You will soon find out. You guys have a seat and eat a snack, then head up and your suits are on your beds to change into."

The girls each had more bathing suits than one would find necessary, but then again I had plenty myself. It seems like with the exception of Molly, they all had suits with polka dots of some form. Those are the ones I set out for them.

Edward lifted Molly and sat on her barstool with her in his lap.

"How was the last day of school, girls?"

"Fine," Emily said.

"We watched movies!" Olivia added between licks of peanut butter.

"Good," Aubry shrugged picking the M&Ms off her banana.

Scarlett didn't respond.

"Aubry, don't just eat the M&Ms please. What about you, Scar?" I asked.

"Sarah told me she was moving to Chicago. Is that far away? I thought she could come to my birthday this summer, but she won't be here."

"I'm sorry, Scar. I didn't know that." Edward reached over and ran his hand over her hair. I think he would be sad to see the day she wanted it cut, if it ever came. "It is pretty far away, but you guys can still be friends you know. We'll figure out your birthday plans though and it will still be just fine. I promise. I bet her parents would even let you guys use Skype. Remember that?"

Scarlett just nodded to her father's words, "Yeah. That would be pretty cool."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edward went back to his office after the girls ate their snack. He seemed disappointed that he would be missing out on the plans I had for them.

After the girls all got their suits on and we sunscreened up, I led them out back where I had their bikes already out for them.

The minute they saw what I had built, the instincts of childhood kicked in. They knew what it was without asking.

I had built a bicycle wash and it was a huge hit. I used PVC pipe and foam swim noodles mostly. I hooked the water hose up to it and was thrilled when I first tested it and I actually did it right. The water sprinkled out of the holes I drilled into the pipes.

Of course, it did eventually fizzle out on fun though.

I had gotten each of the girls a summer bag with their names on them. I had them lined up on the table on the patio a couple projects we were going to do. I told them it was the last thing before dinner though, so for now they were untouched.

For now we decided it was pool time.

Molly and Olivia both got floaties on, but the other girls were already headed for the slide and the pool toys. Aubry loved this giant teacup float they had.

Molly wanted to get into a floating pink jeep, but I knew she was taking swimming lessons. I wanted this summer to help her swimming, not just let her float about.

We were practicing kicking when she yelled, "Daddy! Look at me!"

I turned towards the house and sure enough Edward was walking towards us in nothing but swim trunks.

Heaven help me.

**EPOV**

I had been watching the girls out back from the office.

Bella had only been here a week and not a day passed where I wasn't impressed. I had to finish this chapter before my meeting the next day, but I couldn't wait any longer.

I wanted to enjoy this day with my daughters as well.

When I reached the pool, Molly was the first to spot me.

"Daddy! Look at me!"

Bella was helping her swim. She could manage just fine with her floaties, but of course she didn't actually know how to swim yet. It was a work in progress.

"I see you, babygirl!" I dove into the deep end by Emily and Scarlett.

I surfaced and heard all the giggles coming from my daughters. I suddenly felt someone on my back and turned to see Emily hanging onto me.

"Hold your breath, Sissy!" I told her before going under and swimming her towards Bella and Molly.

Emily and Scarlett were both really good swimmers. Aubry was getting better each summer, but was certainly fine without floaties. Livie had the confidence, but I didn't feel it safe quite yet for her. Likely next summer we could give it a try.

"Daddy, I'm swimming!" Molly yelled.

"I'm right here, Molly. You don't need to yell," I laughed.

I stood in the shallow end and Emily went to go down the slide again. Scarlett was doing handstands in the water and Aubry was climbing onto a pool pillow. They were one of my favorite things out here.

Picture a giant floating bean bag. They were great.

"Daddy, I'm gonna swim to you! Catch me!" Molly yelled.

Bella just laughed and gave Molly and gentle head start push in my direction.

I forced myself to watch my daughter and not Bella as her flat stomach and full breasts with pert nipples showed above the water.

Over the past week I learned a lot about my Southern Bella.

The easiest observation made me feel like a horrible boss and pervert, but the woman is gorgeous.

I would be sad when winter came and her long, lean legs would no longer be on display.

I noticed that her nipples hardened often when I was near her and I tried like hell not to let it excite me, but being the red blooded man that I am… well it did.

I was nervous that Bella would find it hard to live with a single man as her employer, even if I did have five innocent daughters. I was pleasantly surprised when she seemed at ease.

Even her first evening here, she joined the girls and me in the movie room in her pajamas. I forgot myself for a moment though and realized I was shirtless when I saw her eyes go down to my abs.

That was my first dilemma. Do I go put a shirt on? Would that come off offensive now that I'm here without one?

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking when I got ready for bed. Let me go put a shirt on," I said as I shifted Livie so I could stand.

"Oh! No, Edward. You're fine. Really," she assured me.

Bella herself was a pair of plaid shorts and a white tank top. It was fitted across her full breasts and I realized she didn't have on a bra.

I felt my throat go dry as her nipples hardened. Thankfully she snuggled under a blanket with Scar, forcing me to behave.

After we all enjoyed the pool for a bit Bella let the girls know it was time to start a project before they cleaned up for dinner.

"Um, Edward? I'm sorry, but it's actually a Father's Day surprise. Do you mind if I kick you out for a bit? Or inside for a bit I should say?"

With my mind focused on my work and finding the girls a nanny, I had completely forgotten this weekend was Father's Day. My family was coming over Sunday for lunch and some time on the boat.

I could see Bella was biting the inside of her lip. I learned it was her tell when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Of course, but I hope you know you really didn't have to do anything."

"I know," she smiled and helped the girls from the pool.

I did not watch the way her swimsuit clinged to her body like a second skin. I did not watch the way the water ran down her back and take notice of the dimples above her perfect ass.

Alright. Maybe I did.

I also noticed the way she took care of each of my girls.

She first helped Molly and Olivia with their floaties and wrapped them in towels before doing the same for Aubry, Scarlett, and Emily.

They were each old enough to grab the own towels from the bench they were stored in, but the way Bella took the care and attention to wrap each one up was so loving.

I could see in Emily's eyes that the little ways Bella nurtured them meant something to her. I think Bella saw it too.

**BPOV**

My project for Edward turned out perfectly. I was really nervous for his family to come over on Sunday for Father's Day. I was off from work, but invited to the occasion.

Since my own father was too far away, I had no plans.

The girls and I each took showers and put on pajamas before dinner. They thought it was silly, but I explained that it was a pajama party so we needed to be in our jammies.

I took a fast shower after giving Molly and Olivia a bath and threw on some navy cotton shorts with a white tank top.

I had them all sitting at the bar in the kitchen with little stations set up for each of them. We were making miniature pizzas and I was letting them each do their own toppings.

They each had a bowl of sauce and cheese, but the other toppings they would share and pass between them.

I had already asked what Edward preferred on his pizza. His initial answer went into what the girls would eat. I had to clarify I just wanted his preference.

I made Edward's with black olives, mushrooms, and pepperoni before I started on my own with ham and pineapple.

All off our pizzas were in the oven and I had the girls started on making their mini fruit pizzas for dessert when Edward joined us.

He wore dark grey shorts with a grey tank top. I could smell his soap and his hair was still wet.

"Daddy! We're eating pizza and making cookies! You want to make one?" Livie asked.

"Then we're gonna watch movie and have a jammie party. Are you gonna jammie party with us?" Molly asked.

"It smells really good in here. Your pizzas look good too." Edward popped a blueberry in his mouth and gave all the girls kisses.

"I don't think I'll be able to jammie with you, babygirl, but we'll see."

"You're still writing?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I have to run to the city in the morning, but I'll be back around lunch time."

There was a collective disappointment in the kitchen just as the timer went off.

Dinner was a hit. Edward was thrilled to actually get pizza with something on it he likes. As an avid pineapple pizza eater, I understood. No one ever wanted pineapple with me.

The girls and I ended up snuggling together on the floor with popcorn and juice boxes. I had piled plenty of blankets and pillows so everyone was comfortable.

I woke at one point in the night and realized the girls had all shifted to me. I had become a Bella burrito and it felt perfect. In under a week I had come to love Edward's five daughters.

**A/N Pictures can be found at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/my-five-daughters-chapte r-photos*html**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I woke up a little before five in the morning. I was surprised to find Scar and Emily to be the ones snuggled up to me.

Looking over I saw Livie and Aubry still sleeping nearby, but I didn't see Molly.

Slipping from the girls' grasp, I got up and looked around a bit more. I finally realized Molly was a giant lump under a blanket on the other side of Emily.

I'm not one who can go back to sleep in the morning. Even on weekends, my body's alarm clock is determined.

I snuck up to my room and took a hot shower. Since I told the girls we would have a lazy Saturday morning I decided to stay comfy.

I put on some sleep shorts my momma sent me for Christmas one year. They were white with pink hearts and had a little fleur de lis on one leg for the Saints.

I added a tee shirt that my mom also sent me one year that had a Tinkerbelle outline with the words "Relationship Status Single" on it.

Yeah. Got that one loud and clear, Momma. She knew damn well I wouldn't wear that outside the house. I will admit it was really soft though so it was in my pajama rotation.

For their first Saturday out of school I wanted the girls to have the stereotypical Saturday morning.

I was making cinnamon rolls and going to set it up so they could eat while watching cartoons.

I checked on the girls before getting started on the dough. They were all still passed out. I tip toed around them to where I left my camera in the room from the fun before so I could take another picture.

I decided to take a close up of each one sleeping. They were all little angels. Molly was the epitome of adorable with her bottom in the air and after pulling the blanket back a little until her head poked out.

Her wild curls framed her sweet face.

Emily was the only one who stirred after the shutter clicked, but luckily she didn't wake.

I had just put the cinnamon rolls in the oven and was about to cut up some cantaloupe when I saw Edward in the kitchen.

"Shit!" One hand flew to my racing heart and the other went to my mouth.

Edward stepped further into the room laughing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Good morning."

He looked stunning in fitted white pants with a black polo and a grey sports jacket. It did nothing to help my heart to slow.

"It's fine. I just didn't hear you at all and good morning."

"You seemed to be in the zone there. I actually did say good morning already."

"Oh…" I willed myself not to roll my eyes at my astute response. I glanced at the oven to check the time. It was just after six.

"Thank you for everything you did yesterday and last night. I could tell it meant a lot to the girls. It means a lot for me too. Daddy is only so fun at slumber parties."

"Please don't thank me. You pay me to provide your girls with the utmost care, but more importantly, Edward, it's my pleasure."

"It thrills me to hear you say so, Bella, but we both know you go above and beyond. I saw that before last night. I just want to make sure you know how grateful I am that you took a chance on us."

His words melted me as did the look in his eyes.

"Likewise."

His smile still held my attention as he moved to pour some coffee.

"The cinnamon rolls will be done in about twenty minutes. I'm not sure when you are leaving."

"They smell amazing, but I'm afraid I need to head out." He leaned back against the counter and crossed his legs while he took a sip of coffee. Why were the smallest things so sexy? Even his choice to drink coffee black.

"I'll make sure we save you one."

"I hope so."

I suddenly recalled my apparel and lack of bra and got self-conscious. As if he read my mind, Edward's eyes glanced towards my chest. I felt my nipples harden and goose bumps raise on my arms.

He cleared his throat and stood. "I should be home by lunch time. I need to run to the grocery store to figure out something to make tomorrow. You are staying for the cook out tomorrow, yes?"

"Of course. I appreciate you inviting me to a family function. You're sure I'm not imposing?"

Was it pitiful I had nothing better to do? All the "friends" I made in New York weren't so friendly when I no longer had Manhattan connections on weekends. I have gotten a couple voicemails from my ex-boyfriend, but I'm still choosing to ignore those. Annoying asshole.

"Never."

"I can take the girls to the store you know. I can go ahead and pick up groceries for the week. It will save me a trip later and you won't have to worry about it after a long morning."

He took a beat before he answered, just staring at me with the subtle smile I love on his lips.

"Thank you, Bella. Pick up anything that looks decent to grill tomorrow. It's the one thing I can actually do. Grill just about anything I mean."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The girls and I got dressed pushing ten o'clock. It was a perfect lazy morning. It was really hot outside, so I told the girls we could go swimming after the store and lunch time.

It would help Livie and Molly go down for a nap too.

I threw on some shorts and scrounged my closet for a shirt that wouldn't have me sweating bullets. I pulled on a lightweight halter top that was loose against me with a large floral print pattern.

Emily had on some jean shorts with a tank top that read "Summertime, Fun Times". She told me it was her first day of summer shirt.

Aubry chose a pink shirt that had teal ballet slippers on it and a coordinating skirt. It seems most of her closet was full of ballet themed clothing. I was excited to see her dance one day.

Livie had on pink jean shorts and a colorful peasant top.

Molly insisted on a "kitty top", so Marie from _The Aristocats_ looked cute on her little tee shirt. It made me laugh because I always heard Edward mumble about "not getting a damn cat" when Molly brought up the subject. Pink and white polka dot shorts matched in a way that Molly could pull off.

We were all waiting on Scarlett when she finally came down saying she couldn't find her other shoe. She had put on a purple striped romper after she and Emily argued over whose it was.

Based on the size, I would have guessed it was Emily's. Once Scarlett put it on though it was almost too small. I told Emily regardless it would be too small for her now, so the fight ended there.

Poor Edward will have so many more years of fights over whose clothes are whose.

Watching them all chose their own clothing that wasn't school uniforms was fun for me. I was far from a fashionista, especially on a New York level, but I enjoyed clothes.

My five charges were their own little fashion show and they weren't even teenagers yet. They grow up so much quicker these day even from my generation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a not so fun trip to the grocery store, a stop at a local café for lunch, and a fun time swimming in the pool, I was attempting to put Olivia down for a nap.

The girls argued about things only little girls could deem arguable in the store. Luckily their attitudes changed at the cafe. I gave them each a warning and let them know the next fight or attitude would be getting punished.

Molly was already down for a nap, but Olivia was overtired. Her crying and fighting was keeping Molly from getting settled, so I put her in Emily's bed.

Unfortunately, it only got worse from there. During her tantrum she hit her head on the bedpost and began to really cry.

It was no longer the practically faking, overtired, crying. It was the serious, waling, giant tears crying.

Emily even came up to check on us after hearing her.

After she refused to allow herself to calm down, I went to grab some lavender and chamomile lotion from my room. I only used it at night for the aromatherapy.

I used the lotion on Liv and began to gently rub it into her extremities, massaging as I went.

This method worked best on babies, but often helped calm little ones too.

By the time I got to her leg after doing both arms, she was out. I went ahead and lotioned her other leg gently too before heading back downstairs to the other girls.

I told them they could help me make kabobs for the cook out tomorrow. As I reached downstairs, I felt my phone alert me to a text.

**That was amazing. You must teach me. – Edward**

It took me a second to register he must have saw on the camera what happened. I haven't really used the cameras to check on the girls yet, so I completely forgot about them.

"Daddy called!" Emily said.

Ohhhh.

"He said he was on his way home," she finished.

"Thanks, Em."

**EPOV**

That was sadly not the first time Livie had thrown such a fit, although it had been a while.

Watching Bella soothe her to sleep instead of getting frustrated was amazing. My girls each have a set of lungs, Liv especially.

Not everyone would have had the patience to handle it.

When I got home, I checked the cameras before heading inside.

Olivia and Molly were still asleep. Aubry was playing with her Barbie dolls, and Em and Scar were playing the Wii.

My Southern Bella wasn't on any screen, so I assumed she was in the restroom or stepped into her room.

I said hello to the girls and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I noticed there was a giant stack of chicken and beef kabobs with assorted vegetables already assembled and wrapped.

I could only smile and shake my head. Above and beyond this one.

I check on Molly and Liv before going into my room. I wanted to change into something more casual and spend time with the girls. Molly and Liv should be waking soon as well.

I reached for my bedroom door only to have it open.

"Fuck!" Bella screamed.

I loved the word coming from her sweet mouth, but I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Oh holy Moses, Edward."

"I'm sorry. Believe it or not, I'm really not trying to make you scream."

Instantly regretting my choice of words, I cleared my throat to try again.

"I mean… I didn't mean to scare you again."

Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink. Her hair was wet and I assumed she used my shower as I offered. I suddenly wondered if it was the first time.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I thought I would be quick, but apparently your shower had me lose track of how long I took."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella looked sexy in anything she wore.

She had on a simple Green Bay Packers tank top and jean shorts as I watched her walk away. Her hair was wet down her back and tinted her shirt darker.

I loved the fact that she was barefoot. I assumed she had an interest in football since I'd seen a few teams on something shes worn. Emmett would love that.

I changed into some cargo shorts and a Superman t shirt. A grown man who liked Superman? Guilty.

Heading downstairs I stopped to wake Livie and Molly, but they weren't there. I assumed Bella likely woke them because she's amazing like that.

I went in search for my girls. I realized that I meant Bella too. The poor girl was likely ready for some much needed alone time.

I made it to the living room and couldn't help but stop to watch for a moment.

The girls were sitting around the table playing Uno. Bella had Molly in her lap, but also had a phone to her ear.

"Momma, I really don't think that's going to happen. Please just let it go," she said into the phone.

"What number is that?" she asked Molly. It was her turn and she needed a yellow or a two.

"I know!" Olivia shouted.

"Not so loud!" Emily shouted back.

"You're being just as loud as she is, Em. Livie, I'm proud that you know, but Molly needs to learn too," she said. "You know this one, sweetpea. I promise. Just try," she told Molly.

"I know, Momma. Lord, leave it be. I'll call you back this evening ok? I know." She sighed. "Mmhm. Love you too. Tell Daddy be careful for me. Bye."

She set her phone down and Molly whispered into her ear.

"That's right! See I knew you could do it! What color is it?"

Molly was beaming. "Yellow!"

"Good job, babygirl." I made myself known.

"Daddy, you wanna play?" Aubry asked me.

"How about I just help you guys." I sat down next to Bella and Molly and Molly transferred to my lap.

"Did you see me, Daddy?"

I brushed her hair out of her eyes, "I saw you, Molls. You'll do so well in school knowing your numbers." I kissed her head.

Bella reached over and adjusted the clip in Molly's hair so it would keep it from falling into her face again.

It was the little things that Bella did so naturally that I don't even think she realized had such a big impact.

The girls kept playing and I turned my attention to the attractive brunette next to me.

"How is your mom?"

"Oh. Sorry about that. She's great."

"No need to be sorry. You know you are not working now right?"

"I know, Edward. I told you not to fret about that."

"Well, you're young and the city isn't far. I figured you'd likely have plans."

"I'm not really your average 25 year old. I enjoy the city, but I promise I'm right where I want to be."

Her eyes met mine for what felt like some time before the girls' cheers broke us apart.

"Scar, you want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah!"

Dinner was going to be hotdogs, broccoli, and French fries. It was easy and the girls loved it.

Once dinner was ready, Scar and I went to round everyone up.

She went to get Molly and Olivia who were playing with their ponies in their room and I went to get Bella, Emily, and Aubry who were in the family room.

I found myself a constant fly on the wall. I couldn't bring myself to interrupt what I walked into.

Emily and Bella both had a guitar in hand.

Emily and Aubry were both watching with wide eyes. They both seemed to watch as her fingers moved along the guitar. I was watching her beautiful face and was amazed to hear her sweet voice again. Even when she sang, you could just hear her accent.

"Somewhere over the rainbow… way up high. There's a land that I heard of… once in a lullaby."

I even found my eyes watching the muscles in her arm and back as she strummed the guitar in what sounded like an easier version than she probably knows of this song.

"Somewhere over the rainbow… skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream… really do come true."

"Daddy!"

I heard Bella's quiet gasp as she turned to see me.

I felt bad having startled her. Again. Yet I couldn't take my eyes away from this astounding woman.

"Dad, Bella said that she learned that song on the guitar when she was my age! She's gonna teach me! Can I watch the Wizard of Oz?"

"Bella, that was… beautiful." Her cheeks turned pink and I loved that I did it.

"Can I, Dad?"

"Not tonight, Em. Scar can watch it with you, but that's it."

"Awww! Why not me?" Aubry whined.

"You know you have bad dreams easily, baby. I'm not sure you'll like it come bedtime ok? Dinners ready though. Go wash up and sit at the table please."

**BPOV**

The way Edward was looking at me had my blushing down to my chest. I felt my breathing change.

"Will you join us for dinner? I hope hotdogs are fine. The girls like them and I take advantage of it being so easy."

"Of course." I smiled.

"Thank you for teaching Emily. Jasper doesn't get to see her near as much as she'd like and she's dying to learn."

"Edward if I didn't know any better I would think you'd never had a nanny. You have to stop thanking me. I'm really not doing anything that I don't want to do. I love your girls already. I mean, please tell me if I'm overstepping at any time. I don't want to invade your time with them at all."

"Fuck, Bella. No. Not at all. Please don't think that. You're perfection. You're everything I've been looking for."

I think I stopped breathing for a second.

"For the girls!" he added. "I mean you're everything I've been hoping for the girls."

Oh, shit. I liked it better the first way.

After dinner I headed to the patio and called my mom back.

"Hey, babygirl. How's that big 'ol city treating ya?" Dad answered.

"Hi, Dad. I'm not in the city anymore remember and it's quite lovely out here."

"You being safe?"

"Always."

"Alright. Here's your momma."

Ever the talker my dad.

"Bella? Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Mom. I'm just calling you back like I told you I would. I didn't want you to worry."

"I wasn't worried, Bella. I just want to see you more."

Mom wanted me to come visit for the holidays, but I just started a new job. I wasn't about to ask for vacation already.

"I beg to differ, but I'll refrain."

I heard the door open and saw Edward stepping out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He started to walk back in.

I covered the phone briefly so I could stop him.

"You're fine, Edward. You can come out."

He slowly nodded and turned back to sit at the chair across from me. I comfortably had my legs propped up in the one right next to me.

I smiled at him as I pulled the phone back to my ear. My mother never knew I missed a beat.

"You get that sass from your father you know."

"I'm sure I do get my sass from dad." Edward chuckled at my side of the conversation.

"Speaking of dad I sent a box on Thursday. I paid extra to get it there today. Did it arrive?"

"I'm not sure. You know those delivery guys always take things to the front door. As if anyone out here ever uses their front door."

I could hear her walking through the house likely to the front door that was indeed never used.

"Oh yes, it's here. It was at the front door."

"Great. Give it to him tomorrow for me and I'll call back sometime to wish him happy Father's Day ok?"

"Alright, babygirl. Sweet dreams. Be careful!"

"Night."

I sighed and set my phone at the table.

"Everything alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. It's fine. She just wears me out sometimes. I love her to death, but the daily phone calls just take it of me some days."

"Daily?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She worries about me. I try not to encourage her, but I don't have the heart not to indulge her either I'm afraid. Almost ten years of this and it has never gotten better."

"My mother isn't nearly that bad and lives in the same town as me. I can only imagine. What happened ten years ago?"

It was a natural question. A progression of our conversation. His face looked sincerely interested and concerned. I decided to rip the band aid and tell him the whole story.

The girls already asked about my scars. I was surprised it has yet to come up in conversation.

"If you asked my momma that she would tell you she almost killed me."

Edward sat a little straighter and had a surprised look about him. "And what would you say?"

"The jackass that ran a red light almost killed me."

"Bella…"

Before Edward could say anything, the back door opened and Emily stuck her head out.

"Daddy! Aubry threw up!"

**A/N Photos at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/my-five-daughters-chapte r-photos*html**

**Replace stars with periods. **

**Based on my outline the admission of the mutual attraction shouldn't be too many chapters away. Next up is Fathers Day, sick kids, and someone besides the girls notices her scars. The perv Edward only noticed her T&A so far. What a guy ;)**

**Love and hugs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Having a sick kid is never fun. When you have five kids and you're hell bent on not having _five_ sick kids though, it takes things to a new level.

Not to mention, I would really love to not get sick myself.

My poor Aubry has been up three times to throw up so far. This does not include throw up number one which occurred in the hallway. Joy.

I let my baby take a shower in my bathroom and climb into my bed.

Unfortunately, she said her tummy hurt too badly and she couldn't settle.

I got her situated with the small trash can from my bathroom just in case and went to get her a Pedialyte Popsicle.

I needed to go over where Aubry got sick in the hall again as well. I did a half ass job at the time.

When I reached the living area, it was a great site to see all my girls showered with their pajamas on watching a movie. I bet they even had their teeth brushed already.

"Daddy, is Aubry ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, baby. She must have picked up a stomach bug or something. I'm going to get her a popsicle. You girls ready for bed?"

"I want a popsicle!" Molly shouted, pulling her fingers out of her mouth just long enough.

"Me too!" Livie added.

"It's the tummy popsicles, girls. They're only for when your tummy hurts. Besides, I think its bedtime."

A collective sigh was heard, but they all begrudgingly got around.

"Straight into bed, Liv. No playing. Go potty first, Molls, ok? I'll be up in just a second to tuck you guys in."

"You gonna read, Daddy?" Olivia asked.

I usually read a quick story to Molly, Liv, and Aubry and then a chapter to Em and Scar.

"Not tonight, girls. I'm sorry. I'll come in once I get Aubry her popsicle."

I found Bella in the family room. She was cleaning with disinfecting wipes and spray. Amazing.

The view was quite amazing too as she bent over to wipe down the coffee table. The muscle tone in her legs was sexy.

My sister Rose always says being a woman in New York meant having great legs because she walked miles in heels every day.

I wonder if that was Bella's case at some point.

Stop drooling over the nanny, perv.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Jesus! I swear to God you're a writer by day, ninja by night."

I laughed, but felt bad. I really think Bella zones out in her head a lot and startles easily, but I didn't dare tell her I thought so.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to do that, Bella."

"Oh. I know. I just wanted to do what I could to stop the others from getting sick. I disinfected the hallway too."

"You're an angel. You know that right?"

Bella smiled at me and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Well, I sent the girls up. I'm going to tuck them in and get a popsicle for Aubry. Let's pray no one else is throwing up by morning," I said.

I didn't want Bella to feel pressured by silence to actually respond to my compliment.

"I'll probably say goodnight to the girls and curl up with a book," she said.

"I'd like to finish the conversation we started on the patio sometime too. Just so you know, I didn't forget about it."

"Right. Of course. In case I don't pass you in the hall, goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Bella."

I found my tablet and I started to check the cameras to see if Aubry fell asleep yet before I brought a popsicle upstairs.

I internally groaned though, forgetting she was in my room which was camera free.

I took the stairs two at a time, hoping she wasn't throwing up in my bed while I was gone. It's amazing how even with a bowl of some sort, kids tend to just throw up where they are.

I went ahead and ducked in to check on my other babies. Molly was already asleep and Olivia lay in bed with her feet on the wall.

I guess that seemed like a good idea to her. I of course reminded her that the wall was not where feet belonged.

Em and Scar were both in bed chatting with one another.

When I went into my room, what I saw made my feet stop and my heart skip a beat.

Bella was in my bed. Fuck. That alone was a sight.

Bella was lying above the covers, with Aubry wrapped around her, her head on Bella's chest.

Bella's hand ran through Aubry's hair as Aubry absently twirled Bella's hair in her fingers.

I couldn't see Aubry's eyes, but I imagine they were closed like Bella's.

"Baby mine, don't you cry," Bella sang softly. "Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine…"

Bella continued to sing to my daughter. I continued to stare at the display before me.

Bella was where she belonged.

For the briefest of moments we were a real family in my eyes.

My wife. Their mother. Our bed.

Bella really was an angel. She even sang like one.

Her sweet song came to end and she moved to rest Aubry against the pillows.

"Bella," I whispered. I didn't want to startle her again and wake Aubry.

She stood from the bed and smiled over at me. She knew I was here.

I watched her kiss Aubry's forehead before she walked over to me.

"Night, Edward." She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. Her hand rested on my shoulder for balance.

Even as I heard my door shut, I was frozen to my spot.

The weight of reality wouldn't let me move.

It's not just about the gorgeous young woman who I've watched like a pervert. A pervert who hasn't gotten laid in an embarrassing amount of time, I might add.

It's about _her_.

I'm fucking falling for my nanny.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon and an empty bed.

Before I head downstairs, I go ahead and strip my bed to wash the sheets.

Checking the girls' room on my way down, I see everyone must be awake.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs I can hear Molly crying and I'm instantly concerned.

All the girls are in the kitchen with Bella. They are even dressed with their hair done in ways I have yet to master. Oh, Bella.

Molly is sitting on the counter with Bella in front of her rubbing her back, comforting her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Happy Daddy Day, Daddy!" Olivia yelled and ran to me. I picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, sweet girl." I kissed her and set her back down.

"Dad, you weren't supposed to wake up!" Emily scolded me before hugging me as well.

"Happy Father's Day," she added. I couldn't help, but laugh.

I was slowly working my way to Molly who still had her face buried in Bella's chest.

"We made you breakfast, Dad! It was supposed to be _in bed_," Scarlett said in an accusing tone.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry I ruined it for you guys." I kissed her head and tugged on one of her pigtails that were braided. "I like your shirt, Scar." That made her beam up at me.

It read "Dad is my BFF."

I glanced over to Aubry who was at the bar coloring a picture and sipping out of a coffee cup.

"Morning, Daddy!"

"You feel alright, baby?" I leaned over and felt her forehead. She actually had color in her face. It was as if last night didn't happen.

"Yup!" She went back to coloring.

"Alright, Molly, what happened to you this morning?"

She removed herself from Bella and reached out to me. I picked her up and brushed her curls from her face. She must have laid it on for a while now.

I wiped her pink, wet cheeks and she just sniffled, hugging me.

"We were going to bring you breakfast in bed and Molly was distraught because she couldn't be the one to carry the tray."

I glanced to the counter and saw a lap tray with orange juice, coffee, and a plate with eggs and a biscuit on it so far.

"Here, Daddy! I colored for you!" Aubry interrupted.

"Thank you, baby. I'll look at it in just a second," I told her. I set Molly down.

"Alright, Molls. Dry it up, babygirl. That is no reason to have all these tears. I'm not even in bed anymore so we can all have breakfast down here ok?"

"But, Daddy, I can do it! I'm a big girl too!" She stomped her foot. Oh, that age of no longer being a baby.

It certainly got worse with each daughter. Each one wanted to do what the older ones could.

"You're breaking my heart, Molls. You're supposed to be my babygirl and you're growing up so fast. You're not big enough for everything yet though," I told her, ignoring the tantrum. My baby wasn't a baby anymore in the blink of an eye.

"Alright, girls. Y'all come grab a plate and sit at the table," Bella said. She added bacon to the plate that was on the tray and passed it to me.

"Happy Father's Day," she smiled. Her long brown hair was left down and it brought out her gorgeous eyes.

She was dressed in jean shorts and a blue top with thin straps. I could see she was wearing her bathing suit underneath it.

She looked beautiful as always.

"Thank you, Bella. You shouldn't have."

We all sat at the table to eat breakfast. I saw Aubry just had a biscuit and a mug still.

Bella must have caught my gaze.

"I made Aubry some chicken broth. I used Smart Water to give her some electrolytes."

"It's yummy!" Aubry threw out before dipping her biscuit in it.

Bella laughed, "I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you'll be good to go when its time to eat lunch."

"You _made_ the broth?" It was barely 8 in the morning, but super nanny already made chicken broth and a full-blown breakfast.

She simply nodded. I hope my surprise didn't sound judgmental.

"You're amazing." I looked right to Bella who was chewing. She looked over to me and I watched her swallow.

She blushed. Her blush makes me smile. Who am I kidding? Everything about this woman apparently makes me smile.

"I'll use the remaining broth and the chicken to make chicken noodle soup," she explained.

Of course she would.

I love this woman.

I run my hand through my hair.

_What?_

Fucking hell, that's not possible.

The laughter of little girls broke me out of my moment. Get it together, man.

The girls chattered throughout breakfast.

"Thank you again for breakfast, Bella."

"No problem."

Molly started to fuss about something that drew my attention.

"Sissy stole my bacon!" she whined.

"Em," I started.

"I did not! I was just pretending. It was a joke. I didn't _really_ take it. You're such a baby," she scoffed.

"Nu-uh!"

"Emily Alice! Apologize to your sister and go do your chores."

I made all the girls do their chores and helped Bella clean the kitchen.

"I can do this, Edward. I made the mess. You're supposed to have a relaxing day," Bella told me.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was glad to hear Bella laugh as well.

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Yes, but it's your day off. You should be relaxing as well."

I saw Aubry's drawing lying on the counter and felt bad that I forgot about it. I picked it up and grinned.

My baby drew our family. The best part? Bella was included.

That's right, babygirl.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was pushing noon and all my girls were in the pool.

My Southern Bella wore a teal bikini. She wasn't in the water with the girls yet, but sat on the side of the pool with her legs in.

I changed into my board shorts and started the grill before I headed out to them.

"My family should be here soon."

Bella looked up at me and raised her hand to shield the sun.

"That's why I didn't get in the pool. I didn't want to look like a crazy mess when I first met them," she laughed.

I stepped over to block the sun from her eyes. She put her hand down.

"Thanks."

"Bella, I can assure you that you look beautiful even when wet."

Fuck. Did I really just say that?

Bella giggled.

"Well, thank you, sir." Her accent was adorable.

She looked back to the girls who were all happily playing and surprisingly not arguing. That water slide was the best money I ever spent.

The girls have a blast and wear themselves out between swimming and climbing the steps to go back down.

I sat down next to Bella and looked back to her. My eyes ran down her body. She was soft and firm in all the right places.

I leaned back slightly to block the sun some more and squinted slightly to figure out what I was looking at.

**BPOV**

I could see Edward staring at me. We had often caught each other and acted none the wiser, but this time he was _really_ looking.

When he leaned back and still didn't turn away, I realized.

He was on the right side. Well, in my mind the _wrong_ side, but I digress.

He was seeing my scars.

"Metal, glass, and scalpels," I said, turning to face him.

"What?" He sat up.

"My scars. They're from metal, glass, and scalpels. Your daughters saw them the first day I wore a swimsuit. Your attention to detail disappoints me, Mr. Cullen."

I wanted to lighten the mood. It was my past. He didn't need to have such a concerned look about him

He smiled slightly at my attempt.

"The bastard that ran a red light?" he asked.

"I believe I said jackass," I smiled, "but yes."

His eyes finally met mine instead of staring at the marks on my skin, brought out by the sun.

They never tan, yet always get pink in the sun for too long. Almost a decade of scar cream later and they really aren't too noticeable.

"Yo, bro!"

I turned towards the voice behind us, expecting to see Edward's brother.

I did indeed see his brother. I also saw what appeared to be the rest of Edward's entire family.

"Uncle Emmett!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I helped Edward with Livie and Molly, knowing I wanted to delay the inevitable.

Emily, Scarlett, and Aubry were already among the group. They were soaking wet and still getting hugs.

Seems insignificant, but that was reassuring for me. Most adults, especially the type I usually work for, would never allow a wet child near them.

Livie took off once her floaties were gone, but Molly had two fingers in her mouth and the other hand was reaching up at me.

I knew this was coming after her fits this morning. I was hoping she'd make it through lunch though.

I also hoped this wasn't because she was getting what Aubry had.

I suddenly realized Molly would help me be less fidgety when I met their family, not to mention help cover myself up so I didn't feel so on display during a first impression.

Thank God at least Esme was able to get a good impression from me.

I picked up Molly and got her situated on my hip.

"Bella, you don't have to carry her," Edward said as he rubbed her back.

"This sack of potatoes?" I blew a raspberry on her cheek and she giggled. "I don't mind. I just hope she makes it through lunch."

We walked out of the pool gate to Edward's family on the patio.

"Southern Bella! We finally meet!"

Jesus, they're _all_ attractive. Carlisle and Esme really don't look old enough to have grown children.

"Emmett, really?" Edward scolded his brother who ousted his nickname for me.

Apparently that one wasn't shared with everyone since they all laughed.

Introductions were made and everyone seemed quite laid back and very nice.

Edward excused himself to get Olivia and Molly dressed. They were already fading and were getting a nap after lunch.

Em, Scar, and Aubry were assured they could go swimming again later since everyone brought suits to swim as well.

They stayed outside in their suits to play.

I stepped inside quickly to slip on my shorts and top. I debated putting something nicer on, but everyone was casual and mentioned swimming later so I didn't.

I had just learned that Edward and Emmett were adopted, making Alice the only biological child, when we all heard an unhappy girl.

Edward stepped back outside with a crying Molly in his arms.

Olivia ran out behind him. "Bella, I told Daddy he should wear his new shirt we got him!"

"Liv! That was a _present_!" Emily fussed.

Edward just laughed as he sat next to me with a still crying Molly. Molly saw me and reached for me.

"Molls, you are too big for Bella to hold you all the time." He looked over at me with an apologetic smile. "She knows nap is coming and is already fighting it."

"Come 'ere, Miss Molly," I reached over to pull her into my lap. Her fingers were in her mouth and she snuggled into my chest.

I hummed lightly to her "Baby Mine." The girls all called it the "Baby Dumbo Song."

"Don't take it personal, Ed. It's all in the pillows," Emmett said. Rose slapped his arm.

"Damn, babe," he rubbed where she hit.

"Really, Emmett?" Esme scolded.

I just giggled and Edward smiled over at me. "I'm sure they help, but it's really just Bella."

* * *

**A/N Sorry for mistakes. A million 'thank yous' to the insane support I've got for all my stories. I've had many reviews and PMs mentioning they followed a rec here. You guys know how to make a girl smile. **

**I am beyond elated to know anyone finds my stories good enough to recommend. **

**Chapter photos at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/my-five-daughters-chapte r-photos*html**

**Replace stars with periods. **

**Another chapter will be posted shortly. I wrote it last night, but didn't trust my brain at 3am to know it was post-able. ;)**

**Love and hugs!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Two chapters, one night. Madness.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After lunch Olivia and Molly took a nap. Emily, Scarlett, and Aubry played in the bicycle wash I made them.

Aubry thankfully was showing no lingering signs of sickness.

I loved Edward's family and had learned a lot about them already.

Emmett was a giant with dimples. Very sweet.

He was a sports writer and we talked football a bit. He was hilarious and really played with the girls.

Emmett met Rose through Alice and they've been married for five years. They're trying to get pregnant, but are also on the waiting list for adoption.

It was sweet seeing Emmett's passion about the subject.

Rose was gorgeous and had hair as long as mine. She was pretty much a tall goddess. What most men would consider perfection.

Jasper was the most laid back of everyone. It was funny to hear he had the most serious job, a personal accountant to some serious big wigs in the city.

He definitely had southern charm and looked at Alice with complete adoration. While he was already deemed a "brother-in-law" and "uncle", they were actually engaged still.

Jasper and I talked a bit and turns out we only grew up about 5 hours from each other.

He had bright eyes and shaggy hair that he tried to tame. It reminded me of Edward's constant attempts with his hair.

Alice was petite like me, but gorgeous like her sister-in-law. I'm sure they were quite the business bombshells in the city since they took over Esme's interior decorating company.

Alice, Rose, and Esme eventually cornered me for some girl talk. Alice enjoyed getting me to say things, comparing it to how Jasper said it.

The girls got a kick out of it as well.

If they only heard people from my hometown they would realize my accent is practically non-existent in comparison.

Eventually we all went swimming and ended up sitting back on the patio just enjoying each other's conversation once more.

Molly and Olivia joined us and the girls were all playing with sidewalk chalk.

"Bella, can we give Daddy presents now?" Aubry asked.

"Sure, sweetpea. I'll get them."

**EPOV**

Bella fit in with my family like a missing puzzle piece.

I could tell my family enjoyed her and could easily see how great she was with the girls.

At one point my father stepped over towards me and talked to me alone.

_"I think you should go for it, son. You only live once."_

_"What are you talking about?" Was I that damn obvious?_

_"I'm talking about you and Bella." Apparently I was. _

_"What the hell, Dad? I can't cross that line. She's the best thing that ever happened us. I won't ruin it."_

_He just grinned at me._

_"What?"_

_"You just told me she was the best thing that ever happen to 'us'. As in the girls _and_ you. It's pretty clear she sees something in you too."_

_"You think?" I glanced over to Bella. Perfection. _

_My dad just laughed. Fucker. _

_"I haven't even known her a month, Dad. It's insane."_

_"No, son. It's love."_

_I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned. _

_"You know how long it took me to love your mother?"_

_"Yes, I've heard the story more times than I can count."_

_He slugged my shoulder. "Then you know love doesn't have a watch, Edward. It knows no time. That woman is more than just the perfect babysitter for your kids. After everything you went through with Tanya you think I would give you advice to jump the gun if I wasn't sure? I mean you were with Tanya for how long and look how that turned out."_

_He had a point._

Even when you're old, kids, your parents are surprisingly still know-it-alls.

When Bella brought over my presents "from the girls" I raised my eyebrow to her.

"You know what I mean," she huffed.

She passed out a package to my parents and my siblings as well.

"Um, those are all the same, so you guys can all open it together."

I could see the surprise look on my family's face.

Bella had framed a picture of the girls.

"Bella, you took this?" Alice asked.

"I did," she replied.

It was simple and perfect. The girls each on had a summer dress. The dresses were the same, but each a different color.

"It's beautiful," my mother commented.

Everyone agreed and paid Bella compliments.

"You like it, Daddy?" Molly asked.

"I love it, babygirl. All my girls look so beautiful."

The second box was the shirt Olivia must have referred to before.

It was a black tee-shirt that read "This is what the world's coolest dad looks like."

I laughed and showed it to the family. They all loved it of course. I was excited to wear it.

"Me and Sissy picked it out," Scarlett whispered.

"Thanks, baby." I kissed her head.

The last package was quite large, but thin. When I opened it I just stared at it for a minute.

"Well, what it is?" Rose asked. She impatiently stood and looked over so she could see. "Oh, Bella."

I held up the large frame so everyone could see.

"This hand is mine riiiiight here!" Olivia yelled, pointing to a hand print on the picture.

Inside the frame was a large tree with ample branches, but no leaves. There were however, five hand prints on the tree that made it seem full.

At the bottom it read, "Here's our handprints just for you so you can recall, that even when we're bigger, we were once so very small. Love, Emily, Scarlett, Aubry, Olivia, and Molly."

I gave all my babies hugs and kissed, thanking them for making it for me.

I turned to Bella who had a slight blush on her cheeks and was biting her lip.

I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." It was really nice to feel her squeeze me tight.

"You're a great father, Edward." Hearing her say those words was the best gift.

"Dad, I have a prize for you!" Emily said, coming out with her guitar.

All my daughters referred to a "surprise" as a "prize."

We all listened closely as Emily sang "Somewhere over the Rainbow" and strummed on her guitar. Bella must have really worked with her.

She messed up a few times, but it was beautiful. I held in my laugh, not wanting her to think I was laughing at her mistakes, but she made the same face Bella did when she messes up.

She scrunches her little nose, but keeps going.

Will Emily be on the radio in ten years? I doubt it, but for now I love that she has passion and she sounds adorable. She has a soft voice and a good ear for music so I'm told by Jasper.

I feel totally biased as the proud papa, but I tend to agree.

Emily sat her guitar down and everyone was clapping so loudly for her. Even her sisters were cheering.

I picked her up and squeezed her tight. My first baby was too big.

"That was gorgeous, Sissy. You did so well."

"Thanks, Daddy!"

I turned to take in my beaming family and saw Bella's eyes glassed over, but a wide smile on her face.

"Bella has quite the talent on the guitar as well. You should hear her, Jasper," my mother said.

"Really now? Well, Bella, go grab your guitar, darlin'." Jasper would not be taking no for answer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**BPOV**

I was so immensely proud of Emily.

Esme is now on my shit list though. I wasn't some great guitar player or singer for that matter. It was a hobby and something kids always enjoyed.

Dinner time was rapidly approaching, so everyone agreed to come inside and get dressed before getting comfortable again before I put on a show.

I took the opportunity to call my father and give him my love.

When I reached the living room everyone seemed to have gathered on the large sectional.

The girls were off playing somewhere I guess as they weren't in the room.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry my mother called you out like that."

"I don't mind, Edward. Would I have volunteered? No. I really don't mind though. Just no cell phones alright?"

He laughed, but I was serious. I wanted no one to have proof of this.

"Any requests?" I asked.

"Surprise us, Southern Bella." Emmett said.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Carlisle added.

Basically, they were no help.

I decided to shoot for what came to mind. I'm sure they all expect country. While I do listen to it, country isn't my favorite genre.

I sang "Rocketeer" by Far East Movement.

Well, most of it anyway. I didn't want anyone to get bored.

_"Here we go, come with me.  
There's a world out there that we should see.  
Take my hand, close your eyes.  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer._

Let's fly.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Let's fly.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Where we stop nobody knows.

Where we go, we don't need roads.  
And where we stop nobody knows.  
To the stars if you really want it.  
Got a jetpack with your name on it.  
Above the clouds and the atmosphere.  
Say the words and we outta here.  
Hold my hand if you feeling scared.  
We're flying up, up outta here.

Here we go, come with me.  
There's a world out there that we should see.  
Take my hand, close your eyes.  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer.

Let's fly.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Let's fly.  
Up, up here we go, go.  
Where we stop nobody knows."

When I finish and actually brave their faces, they have an oddly similar grin on every one of their faces as if a silent conversation was held when I wasn't looking.

They all clapped and cheered. Everyone was throwing out compliments and I couldn't keep up.

"You should sing with Jasper sometime! He does open mic night at a little place sometimes," Alice said.

"Ignore her, Bella. You don't have to do anything," Edward told me. I liked that he felt the need to stick up for me, even if unnecessary.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Carlisle received a new set of golf clubs from everyone and the girls all made him a card.

Everyone eventually left closer to dinner time.

I joined Edward and the girls as we ate leftovers for dinner.

I felt exhausted and told them all goodnight while Edward was reading to Emily and Scarlet.

I felt so tired, but my body wasn't having it. I tossed and turned.

When the clock read almost three in the morning I got up.

My plan was hot chocolate. I made it with milk, so hopefully it would help me settle.

I didn't expect to see the kitchen light on though. I really didn't expect to see Edward's frame peeking from behind the fridge door.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Fuck!" he yelled.

I giggled, "Finally! That's payback."

"Damn, woman. You're going to kill me." He shut the fridge door and turned towards me.

Hello, abs. Edward was in a pair of pajamas pants that sat low on his hips.

It is bad to jump your employer. It is bad to jump your employer. Repeat that to yourself!

"I'm sorry, really. I was going to make some hot chocolate. Want some?"

"That sounds great."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I leaned against the counter with my arms folded while I waited for the milk to heat.

When I returned my focus to Edward I saw his eyes moved towards my chest.

I glanced down and realized that not only were my arms pushing my breasts out, but my nipples could cut glass.

Traitors.

We remained in comfortable silence until I finished making us both a mug. We moved to sit on the couch.

"I hope my family wasn't too much."

"No, of course not. They're wonderful people. You're certainly blessed with a loving family."

Edward smiled, "That I am."

Our conversation continued well passed one mug of hot chocolate, but neither of us made a move to get up.

I explained to Edward more about my mother and the car accident. I refrained from telling him the worst part was the painful discovery two years after the accident; that I likely couldn't bear children.

I didn't want him to feel awkward with such personal information.

Edward shared with me about the girls' mother. I was blown away by her choice to not only leave Edward, but her daughters. I hated thinking ill of the woman who gave them life, but you had to be a heartless bitch to leave these angels behind.

When it was nearly dawn, we both got up to head upstairs. I put our mugs in the sink and turned to have Edward pull me into his arms.

It was just a hug, but it felt like so much more.

The feeling of my breasts against his hard chest was sensational.

His firm arms wrapped around me gave me goose bumps.

I felt him kiss my head before he whispered goodnight.

I remained in the kitchen, giving him a head start. I knew I would stare at his ass going up the stairs.

Do not fall in love with your boss. Do not fall in love with your boss.

Shit.

I wonder if my momma is awake.

* * *

**A/N Mistakes are mine. Twilight is not. Le sigh.**

**Pictures at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/my-five-daughters-chapte r-photos*html**

**If you are unfamiliar with the song or want to hear an acoustic version... Rocketeer by Far East Movement, acoustic guitar cover by Madilyn Bailey at www*youtube*com/watch?v=ThGR1l_S6Zk&list=SPDAEB223E30EAC761**

**Replace stars with periods. **

**Did I mention y'all rock? **

**Love and hugs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Shout out to everyone who rec'd my story. I know it has been rec'd on a few FB groups, ADF, and on some other stories. You know who you are and you are ****_awesome_****. The reviews and follows for this story has taken a ridiculous jump. **

**This story is also up for Fic of the Week at TLS. Crazy, right? O.o You can vote at tehlemonadestand*blogspot*com … Replace stars with periods.**

**Regardless of the outcome, I am insanely humbled by the response to my stories. (This one especially) I know it isn't everyone's cup of tea and that's alright. No worries. Love and hugs to everyone for giving me a chance. I know I am among rock star writers, so I am just happy to stand among them. (Even if it's in the back.)**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own all the grammatical errors. You know, 'cause that's how I roll. ;)**

**PS- Sorry for long note.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Fourth of July back home was always a big deal.

We spent hundreds of dollars each year on fireworks, always having a secret competition with our neighbors on whose show was better. We usually won.

I'm a sucker for a good fireworks show.

The fourth fell on Thursday this year which is my day off. I spent the day in the city with my friend Angela.

She seems to be the only friend who's stayed in touch with me since I left the city. After losing my Manhattan connections, my "friends" in the nanny world lost my number. Angela isn't a nanny. Go figure.

We actually met because our boyfriends were best friends. We dumped them both within a month of each other. It seems they had similar habits of being cheating bastards.

Edward let me drive his Audi. Thankfully, I was too excited to drive it to be worried about wrecking it. New York City driving is not an easy task.

We enjoyed lunch and caught up on each other's lives. It was nice to get out of the house without the girls.

It was well into late afternoon when I made my way back.

I was meeting everyone at some sort of country club that Carlisle and Esme belonged to. I sadly didn't have anything better to do as Angela was spending the evening with her current boyfriend.

I loved the girls and spending time with Edward was always something I looked forward to as well. My hesitation came in because of the place and Edward's family.

They were nice of course, but I felt like I was always being watched.

Edward told me his parents weren't the average members of the club. Carlisle was in it for the golf course and Esme was in it for the food. Apparently she enjoyed not having to cook dinner, so eating there was a big perk.

That was actually the plan for today. We were eating there and staying for the fireworks show over the water.

Once I arrived I used valet and went inside. I asked where the restroom was so I could check my hair and makeup.

I left my hair curled down my back. I was pleasantly surprised at how well it was holding up.

Back home I would have given up by now and it would be pulled back. That's just Louisiana humidity for you.

I had on a navy blue dress that had a red lace overlay. There was a matching navy belt that broke up its monotony. Brown boots covered my feet.

I applied my lipstick and went out to find Edward's gang.

When the door opened, I felt it stop short and heard a grunt. Shit.

I stepped out and let the door close to find a man holding his nose.

"Oh, Jesus. I am so sorry, sir. Are you alright? Do you need ice?"

He moved his hands from his nose and I breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't bleeding.

He seemed to regain his composure and looked at me. _Really_ looked at me. I didn't like it.

He eventually smiled, but was still silent.

"I'm really sorry about your nose. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. My name is James and you are?"

He suddenly went from a man who may have broken his nose to a confident charmer. At least I'm sure that's how he was trying to carry himself. It wasn't working in my opinion.

"I'm sorry. What's that?"

"Your name."

"Oh! I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out. He took it and had a good grip. His hand lingered longer than I liked.

"Beautiful."

This was awkward. I took my hand back and gave a forced smile.

"I'm sorry, but I have someone expecting me." I moved to walk around him even though I wasn't sure if it was the right way.

"Who are you meeting? You're certainly not a member here."

I didn't know what to think about that comment.

"If you'll excuse me please. I'm sorry again about your nose."

"Bella!" I turned around towards the voice behind me and saw Edward.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**EPOV**

I was nervous and excited while I waited for Bella to show up.

Falling for the nanny sounds like something that would show up in one of my old novels. I had a successful adult series that was quite erotic. It's been a few years since I got back into that genre though.

Lately, my suspense novels were doing well and I was just about to finish the last in a series.

I think I lacked the motivation to write adult novels recently, but Bella made me want to pound out my fantasies on the keyboard.

Well, let's be honest. I think I'd rather pound them out with my Southern Bella, but that wasn't happening.

I stepped into the hallway from the men's room and saw Bella. She looked gorgeous and that was just the view from behind.

It seems the women in my family used the holiday to dress up, while the men took it as just another day.

I simply wore some khaki shorts and a polo shirt. My Southern Bella was in a dress that suited her. It made me smile to see she even wore red and blue. Something about her in cowboy boots though was quite a turn on.

Her long hair was falling down her back and I wanted to run my fingers through her curls.

When I stopped checking her out, I realized she was talking to James. Now _he_ is definitely a fucking perv.

He is known here for being a womanizer. He has even gone after Rose and Alice.

"Bella!" I yelled for her.

When she turned and saw me, her lips turned up into a gorgeous smile. I let myself think this smile was just mine. When she smiled at me she had a certain sparkle in her eyes. I looked forward to it every time and tried to see it often.

I ignored James' scowl over Bella's shoulder as he watched her come to me.

That's right, fucker. She's mine. I felt the need to protect her from everything, including conversation with scumbags like James.

I was pleasantly surprised when Bella reached me. Onto her tiptoes she went, wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands went around her waist and I breathed in her scent. Her hair always smelled so good.

"You look beautiful." The words were out of my mouth before I even realized.

Bella pulled back, her hands moving down to my chest. I got to see my smile again.

"Thank you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**BPOV**

Our group sat at a large table in a private room for dinner. The atmosphere was much more relaxed than I imagined.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward dressed quite casual. Esme, Alice, and Rose on the other had made me glad I wore a dress.

Even the girls dressed up a bit with the exception of Emily. It seemed her style changed daily from being quite the tomboy to as girly as her sisters. She simply wore some Bermuda shorts, a tee-shirt, and Converse.

I was sitting between Edward and Esme. The girls were spread among the adults at the table.

Dinner included mashed sweet potatoes and Livie wasn't happy about it. Well, she wasn't happy Edward was making her try them.

Edward and I agreed after a meltdown about squash with Aubry one evening that the girls would need to take one bite of anything new to at least try it. If they didn't like it, they won't have to eat it again.

Apparently beyond what she likely had as an infant, Olivia had never tried sweet potatoes because "they look gross." No one had made her try them before either. Until now.

Everyone was finishing their dinner and Livie was still not having it. She was in the fake crying, not getting her way mode at the moment. It was quickly heading towards a full-blown tantrum though.

"Livie, I really think you're going to like them. You remember if you don't though, you won't have to eat them again alright? Everyone else liked them, even Molly ate all hers. Just a tiny bite or no fireworks."

Just as I said it, I prayed Edward didn't think I was overstepping.

"Edward, just let it be. She ate all her broccoli," Alice said. I think she was getting annoyed with the crying and whining. Who wouldn't be? That's why kids do it.

"That doesn't matter. Bella and I already discussed this and we're sticking to it. One bite or no fireworks, Liv. What's it going to be?" Edward completely backed me up and it felt good. It felt even better to hear him refer to us as a "we".

I couldn't help but smile and I chanced a look around the table. No one else seemed to mind except Emily who was also annoyed with her sister. Carlisle winked at me and I felt my cheeks blush.

"Why don't you all go ahead with the girls and get a good spot outside. I'll wait here with Olivia." Edward said.

Everyone started to move about and Emily spoke up.

"You're going to make Daddy miss it too, Olivia!" She said her name like an annoyed sister would before she huffed out.

I squeezed Edward's shoulder as I stood to leave with everyone.

Almost twenty minutes later, Edward and a very red-faced Olivia joined us.

"How'd it go?"

Livie was still sulking and made her way to Esme.

"She had a bite and I could tell she liked them, but she was so worked up she couldn't eat anymore."

I nodded in response.

When the fireworks show started, everyone watched the sky.

Molly sat on Emmett's shoulders and the other girls stood on chairs to get a better view.

They were beautiful and timed with music that played over outdoor speakers.

Before I could lose the opportunity, I dug my camera from my bag and started taking pictures of everyone. The girls' faces were priceless as they looked up, their smiles illuminated by the flashes in the sky.

When I moved to take a picture of Edward, he turned to smile at me.

I snapped the photo anyways, but moved to stand by him.

"That was supposed to be a candid photo." I stood on my toes to get closer. The fireworks were quite loud and I wasn't sure he could hear me.

"I'm sorry I ruined it for you. I wish I could take a photo of you taking photos. Your face lights up." Feeling Edward's breath on my neck gave my goose bumps.

I turned to meet his smile with my own.

His green eyes were amazing in the dancing light.

Time stopped for a moment and we were the only ones around. I watched his eyes glance to my lips before returning to my eyes.

He brushed my hair back from my shoulder and rested his hand on my neck, his thumb just barely caressed my cheek.

I could feel the rise and fall of my chest as I breathed.

His lips moved to meet mine and I met him half way. One kiss, one touch of his lips, made me want more.

His lips were so soft and I didn't want them to move from mine.

I opened my eyes I didn't realized I closed. Cheers erupted all around us as the fireworks came to an end.

Edward's lips were no longer on mine. His hand was no longer caressing my face. His eyes were full of fear.

I turned away from him only to be met with Carlisle's stare. Fuck.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No matter how many times I tell myself that I _didn't_ kiss my boss, it doesn't change that I _did_ kiss my boss.

Wait. He kissed me!

Aw, hell.

Carlisle surprised me when he smiled and nodded after clearly witnessing the act.

I wanted to call my momma for advice, but I didn't need to fuel that fire. Dad was trying to get her to pull back and I was appreciative.

I didn't want to ruin Angela's night with her boyfriend, so that was out.

I moved my cell phone back and forth between my hands. Who can I call…

I jumped and dropped it as it rang. Shit.

I answered it before I missed the call, even though my stomach sank.

"Esme?"

"Hello, Bella. I know it's late, dear. Am I disturbing you?"

"No, no, not at all. Um, is everything alright?"

"Well, that is why I was calling. Carlisle told me what happened and I wanted to check on you."

I didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, Esme continued.

"I just want you to know that Carl and I are hoping this works for you two. I know you and my son are taken with each other."

She didn't ask, she stated. I am taken with Edward and he is taken with me. If only it were that easy.

I sighed, "Esme, your son is my _boss_. I can't believe I'm admitting this to you, but yes. I am taken with Edward. He is a wonderful man and father. The problem is that he is my employer. I can't put the girls into this situation and I would never want to be a poor role model to them."

"Oh, Bella. You have already done so much for those girls _and_ Edward. It's quite remarkable. You and Edward are adults. There is nothing wrong with having a love life. Don't overthink your circumstances. Perhaps it was fate."

Esme could likely sense my lack of comfort and didn't keep me.

Fate huh? Do I believe in fate? Where has it been all my life until now? Perhaps making up for lost time it gave me a double dose.

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. What have I gotten myself into?

It was almost midnight and the house was quiet. I went into the theatre room since Edward said it was sound proof.

I didn't want to wake anyone. I put in my Steel Magnolias DVD and snuggled under a blanket. This is my favorite movie ever and I didn't mind watching it anytime.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**EPOV**

It was well after two in the morning when I found myself tossing and turning. I kept dreaming about Bella and while the dreams were so great, it filled my head with worry.

Did she regret our kiss? Fuck. Her lips are perfection. Just like the rest of her.

Oh shit. Would she want to leave us? Her pervy boss fucking kissed her! Of course she'll want to leave.

No, no. She kissed me back.

I groaned out my frustration and threw my covers back. At first I thought I would head into my office, but my mind was not in a writing place.

I went next door instead to the theatre. Maybe some type of action film will do the trick.

I stepped inside and saw the giant screen on. It seemed to be replaying the menu screen.

My Southern Bella was asleep on the couch. What was she watching?

I sat down beside her and brushed my fingers through her dark hair. I grabbed the remote from the floor beside her and started the movie.

If this is a chick flick, it will definitely get me to sleep at least.

The only problem is I couldn't watch the movie. I was watching Bella.

As if she felt me watching, her eyes blinked open.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," I whispered.

She wrinkled her nose just like when she plays the wrong chord on the guitar. As she sat up, the blanket fell from her, following her feet to the ground.

Her arms moved above her head and she stretched. She let out the more adorable sound I've heard her make. Her shirt inched higher on her stomach as she stretched. I had seen more skin on her before, but somehow that little sliver of skin was so sexy.

When she finally turned to look at me, she was adorably rumpled.

"Hi."

She smiled slightly. That's a good sign. She wasn't storming off or yelling at me for being a jackass boss who sexually harassed her.

"Hi." Her voice came out full of sleep and she cleared her throat.

"Are you watching Steel Magnolias?" she asked.

"I made an attempt."

She laughed. "Mmm. It likely isn't your type of movie. It's my favorite."

I was glad to know that little tidbit.

It prompted me to ask her more questions about little bits I didn't know. I wanted to know all her favorites, more about her parents, her hometown. I wanted to know it all.

I was pleased that she wanted to know too and made me answer all my own questions as well. I would answer anything she wanted as long as it kept that smile on her face.

I even told her my pen name, E.A. Masen. I explained to Bella that Masen was my biological mother's maiden name.

The conversation took a serious turn when I asked more about her accident with her mom.

"I was in a lot of pain for a long time, but the worst pain came two years later."

I sat in silence with Bella's legs over my lap. I moved her because I needed to be closer. It was a bold move, but she didn't object.

"The doctors explained to me that I likely can't have children because of the scar tissue," she continued. "It caused quite the heartbreak to hear that."

"Fuck, Bella. I can only imagine. I'm sorry." I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. I needed to hug her even if she didn't require the comfort.

My daughters are my everything, but I knew regardless of having biological children or adopting children that the result would always be the same.

She squeezed me back and I didn't want to let go.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered against my shoulder.

"I want you to be happy. It would thrill me if being here with me and the girls made you happy. I don't want to lose you. I'm not sure what this is, but I want to find out," I rambled.

Bella pulled away, but didn't look at me. She nibbled on the inside of her cheek as if she was debating her response.

I gently moved her chin so she would meet my gaze.

Her brown eyes said a lot. She was scared.

"Let me love you" was very close from escaping my lips, so I kept them shut.

I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes as I waited.

Her movement caused me to open them again and she stood in front of me.

Before I could ask her where she was going, she made her next move.

She climbed into my lap, straddling my thighs.

I was silenced by shock and the fear of her feeling my instant semi.

She was dressed in little cotton shorts and a thin tank top that had a Bambi face on it.

I simply wore a pair of sleep pants myself. I moved my hands to her waist as her hands ran up my chest, ending on my shoulders.

I couldn't stand it a moment longer, so I kissed her. I kissed her like my life depended on it.

It felt like it did. I _had_ to kiss her.

When the need for oxygen forced me to stop, I took her face into my hands. I can't remember ever feeling this way about a woman.

"Slow," she breathed. "I need slow."

I pecked her lips again and she smiled.

"Slow is good." I agreed.

She was mine.

Now I just needed to tell my erection that we were going slowly.

* * *

**A/N Photos at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/my-five-daughters-chapte r-photos*html**

**TLS voting at tehlemonadestand*blogspot*com/**

**Replace stars with periods.**

**Special thanks to a dear friend for using her Polyvore skills for this chapter's photos. You can find her on Polyvore and here on FF under PoisonAngelMuse. **

**You can also find me at FictionPad under tea4tulips.**

**PB and SA should update by the end of the week. Love and hugs!**


End file.
